Sisters
by rebelcating
Summary: Sabine had a very special little sister. But,after she left the imperial academe she never saw her again, except for once Why? because Ahsoka is training her to be a jedi. Will the two sisters ever reunite? Find out. My first fanfiction. did the best I could on spelling and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sabine grew up on Mandalore with her mother,father and younger sister, Miranda. The two sisters were inseparable they were truly the best of friends. But there was one thing that could separate them: the empire. At the time, Sabine's family believed in, even helped the empire. So when they were asking for cadets, Sabine gratefully applied. She was 13 at the time, which was old enough for her to enter on Mandalore. A few weeks later Sabine got the letter she had been accepted. Everyone was excited except for her little sister, she did not want Sabine to , on the day she had to leave, Sabine made her little sister a promise:

"Look" she said, "I'll never leave you, I'll be back for break before you know it." And with that, after a quick hug, Sabine left off to the academy.

The first year at the academy was ok for Sabine, but after she learned the true meaning of the empire she wanted to leave with her new friend, Ketsu. So, one night during a video chat, Sabine asked to talk to her sister alone. Her mother and father unquestionably left the two alone. Once their parents were out of earshot from the conversation, Sabine let out a sigh and began to speak.

'Okay listen to me and don't repeat any of this to anyone, especially mom got it?"

Miranda nodded.

"Look I'm only telling you this because I know I can trust you. So just promise me, for my sake, you won't cry as I tell you this." Sabine said, looking at her young 9 year old sister, knowing that what she was going to say would most definitely hurt her little sister.

"I promise" Miranda said.

"Look, there's no way to put this gently, but I'm running away from the academy. I just can't stay here any more. The empire is ruthless, destructive even, and I just can't stay here." Sabine stopped, only for a second, to think about how selfish she was being. She couldn't let that cross her mind. Ketsu would almost kill her if she did, and once she made enough money she would return to her family; that is, if she even had one left at that point. She paused just enough to look at her little sister's eyes. That was the one glance she never wanted to see in her little sister's eyes: hurt. She gazed into her sister's eyes and she too wanted to cry. She knew that if one thing went wrong exactly what it would cost her, but she also knew what it would cost her now and what might happen.

"Hey look despite what you think is going to happen tomorrow when I run away with Ketsu you're always going to be my little sister and I'll always love you, you know that." Sabine said.

" I know, I know you will but what if you get caught what if Mom and Dad get in trouble?" Miranda asked.

"One I don't get caught even when I steal a cookie from Mom and she's standing right there and two that's why I'm telling you this instead of Mom because the imperials won't come after you they'll go after Mom and maybe if there stupid anofe Dad two. Mom and Dad reveal nothing because she can't reveal what she doesn't know and they start believing it was planned not by Mom and Dad but by me and Ketsu. But I can't risk them finding you because they'll take you far away because you're special very special you have something the Empire wants so if the stormtroopers come promise me you'll run promise me you won't let them catch you just keep running and don't look back." Sabine asked of her sister.

" Yes, I promise but what about Mom and Dad ?" Miranda asked.

"Om who taught me and you how to fight they'll be fine and like I said they know none of this."

Miranda looked at her sister in sadness knowing that after this she wouldn't see her sister for a while.

"Hey don't look at me like that when this is all over will all be free you me,Mom and Dad will all be free from the empire." Sabine said.

Without Miranda's permission tears started falling down her face.

" Hey M's you promised me you wouldn't cry remember I'm also doing this with Ketsu and you know she won't let anything happen to me."

"I hope." Miranda said under her breath though what Miranda didn't know was that in a year or two that wouldn't be far from the truth. She did trust Ketsu and why wouldn't she Ketsu treated her like a little sister as well so for the time being she didn't really have a reason not to.

"I'm sorry." Miranda said.

" No I'm sorry it's okay though." Sabine stopped as she realized a tear was running down her cheek no, no , no don't cry you're not supposed to cry remember Sabine told herself.

" Sabine?" Miranda asked.

" Yes." Sabine asked forcing a smile back on her face.

" Will you be able to talk to me still?" Miranda asked.

"I,I think so most likely I'll take my data pad with me and you can message me okay." Sabine said.

"Okay." Miranda said.

"But just wait a few days let me and Ketsu clear the Mandalore system….tell you what I'll message you first then you'll know it's safe." Sabine said.

"Wait you're leaving the system." Miranda said.

"Afraid so." Sabine said.

"How are you going to leave?" Miranda asked.

" I can't say but just trust me." Sabine said.

Miranda looked at her older sister and said "I do trust you Sabine and I always will."

Sabine's eyes widened in realization that her little sister was trusting of her.

" I know you do and I trust you." Sabine said.

" M's I gotta go but know that I love you and I'll send you a message soon."

"I know and I love you too." Miranda said.

" Goodbye little sister but I promise you I'll see you again." Sabine said.

" Bye and see you soon." Miranda said the two smiled and signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I wanted to say thankyou for the reviews and favs and follows I realy like to write this story and I'm so glad you all like it. Sorry about the posts of the same chapter I'm still figuring out the posting process its a littel tricker then youtube! Anyway thanks for reading my storie and now...

Chapter one

Family

The day after Sabine ran away from the academe an imperial officer showed up at her family's door. Unfortunately Miranda knew what was going to happen. She grabbed her backpack and put her data pad, the picture of her and Sabine and the picture Sabine drew of there whole family.

Miranda hid in the back of the houses just to make sure that she kept her promise to Sabine and stayed away from the stormtroopers to prevent herself from being captured.

Meanwhile in the house…

"What do you mean she ran away that makes no sense." Miranda's Mom said.

"This isn't like her she wouldn't do this." Her father said.

"Unfortunately she would and it was caught on camera they are charged with treason though troops have been immobilized to search for her and her friend but we can not search for them forever they are however fugitives of the empire and will be felt with as such." The Female caption said.

"And what makes them suspected of treason?" Her mother asked beginning to staind be coming madder by the second.

There father put his hand on her shoulder.

"They mocked out two soldiers resisted being arrested on the spot and stole a shuttle does that qualify as treason to you?" The captain asked.

"Why you little." Her mother started shaking her fist.

"Bo calm down." There father said.

"We understand and we will contact you if we hear anything." He said in a composed manner.

The trippers left and her father waited until the troopers cleared the area to speak.

"You need to work on staying calm in these situations." He said.

"Oh well sorry I'm not used to having my own daughter be called a trader." She yelled.

"Hey,hey I'm not trying to start a fight but in order to keep our loyalty to the rebels a secret you need to keep your cool will find her before they do that's a promise and speaking of which were is our other daughter." He asked.

"One I keep my cool just fine thank you very much and.."

"Oh so almost knocking out an imperial Captain is keeping your cool sorry I didn't notice." He said in a more playful tone.

"Oh, don't act like you wouldn't do the same." Bo said.

Miranda's father leaned in to kiss her mother.

"And don't do that either." she said.

"What?" He asked.

"Try to make me feel better that's what." She said.

"Ok fine." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I hate you." she said sarcastically with a slight smile.

There father rolled his eyes and went off to attend to the troops.

"Speaking of which were is Miranda?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile with Miranda.

The stormtroopers left the area not taking any prisoners that was weird why weren't they…

"Miranda." Her mother called.

"Oh great." Miranda "thought I am so dead."

She ran to the sound of her mother's voice,eventually laying eyes on her mother.

"Hey there little one." Her mother said.

"Hi." Miranda replied.

"Where were you?" Her mother asked.

"Playing." Miranda lied.

Bo Katan smiled and shook her head "Go inside It's getting late dinner should be finished by now I'll go get some and bring it back." She said turning to leave.

A few minutes later Bo Katan returned with food for the two.

"Hey I'm back." She said looking at Miranda who was already sitting at the table.

Miranda had already put everything in her backpack back in her room before her mother came back. Her mother put the food on the table and took a seat next to her. However Miranda could tell something was wrong with her mother so she asked.

"What's wrong Mommy." Miranda asked.

Bo Katan smiled at least one of her daughters wasn't crazy enough to run away no that wasn't fair she knew that the empire was what caused her to run away.

"It's nothing she said just some things with the clan bothering me." Bo Katan knew she was lying but that wasn't a total lie Sabine was part of the clan and that was sort of a clan thing.

"Can I help?" Miranda asked.

Bo Katan let out a sigh "I wish you could." She said.

"Can we go do some training I wanna finish that move with the flip at the end of it?" Miranda asked.

Bo Katan smiled "Why not no one's usually traning at this hour." She said.

"But finish eating first." She said looking at her daughter's plate.

"Okay." Miranda said.

The two talked in Mandalorian while they ate.

"You're Mando'a is coming along very nicely have you been working with Sabine on it when you two holo chat?" Bo Katan asked.

"Ya." Miranda said.

"That's good you're able to speak much more fluently now me and you're father were wearied when you weren't able to speak as fluently as the other kids in the clan but now you speek miles past them." Bo Katan said.

"Thank you." Miranda said.

"You're welcome." Bo Katan said.

"Now let's go see about mastering that trick." She said.

"Okay." Miranda said.

The two left the plates in there house and made their way two the training area the clan had set up.

There wasn't anyone in the training area they were all probably with there family's.

"Okay you remember how to do it?" Bo Katan asked her daughter.

"Yes I remember." Miranda said.

"Okay then show me." Bo Katan said smiling even on a bad day Bo Katan's daughters always found a way to make her smile.

Miranda got into position and threw a couple of punches into the air then with a kick she turned and did a round off into a back handspring,she was getting closer to the flip then all of a sudden a wave of panic washed over her she became scared she was going to miss and she under rotated her last handspring and fell.

"Dang it." Miranda said with a grown.

"It's okay." Bo Katan said with a smile.

"I can't get it no matter how hard I try." Miranda said.

"Now don't say that you'll get it you just got scared you would mess up so you did it's an easy fix just picture yourself doing the trick correctly then do it." Bo Katan said.

"Okay I'll try." Miranda said getting up and walking over to the starting spot.

Miranda pictured her trick the punches into her kick leading into the turn, her hands hitting the navy blue matt followed by her feet rotating into her back handspring her feet perfectly together and the last handspring rotating into the flip, seeing the blue wall the ceiling then the floor and her feet hitting the ground, and her hands in the air, and looking up to the ceiling.

Then she did it starting with the punches, then the kick, then the back handspring just as she imagined it, then it came the last handspring "No fear." Miranda thought as she sprung into the flip, and just as she imagined it she flipped seeing the wall,the ceiling,and the ground, Miranda's feet hit the ground and her hands flew up into the air and she looked to the ceiling.

"I did it." Miranda yelled.

"Yes you did." Bo Katan said.

"She sure did." Miranda's father said from behind the two.

Bo Katan smiled again "Alright what is it?" She asked.

"What can't I just watch my own daughter master a trick." He asked jokingly.

"Yes you can but you usually only interrupt training if there's something wrong." Bo Katan said with a curious look in her eyes.

"Well if you're not too busy training we do have a slight problem with some surtin friends of ours." He said.

"Which kind of friends?" Bo Katan asked in a dark tone.

"Mine." He said.

"Oh wonderful what now?" She asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." He said.

"Can't be anything good." Bo Katan said she turned back to Miranda.

"Let me go put her to bed then will go listen to your delightful friends." Bo Katan said walking towards Miranda.

"Very well meet you there." Miranda's father said walking out.

Bo Katan smirked as he walked out knowing tonight she wouldn't get much sleep if this was another game of saboke that they'd lose half their credits on.

"Come on Miranda lets get you to bed." Bo Katan said.

The two walked out of the training area and back to there house.

"Go get ready for bed I'll be there in a minute." Bo Katan said looking too her data pad she saw there was a message.

After Miranda went to go get ready Bo Katan picked up her data pad and hoped the message was from Sabine. But it wasn't it was a reminder about the meeting tomorrow.

"Why bother they had Mandalore once but because of that stupid monstrosity of a Sith Lord Maul that Mandalore is in the hands of the Empire, that name though, it only made her angry it survived no other purpose than to anger her the only reason she kept trying to fight to rule Mandalore was that it was what Vizsla wanted and what she wanted as well so she kept fighting even after watching Vizla's death she still fought for mandalore and its warrior culture.

A loud bang and cheer's shook Bo Katan out of her thoughts.

"Oh not again." She said.

"What in the name of Mandalore." She said walking out of the house looking at the unconscious soldier on the ground. "Are all of you crazy?" She asked.

"No but he is." One Mandalorian said.

"I can not believe I'm asking this but what did he do?" She asked.

"He wasn't looking." The Mandalorian said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"He hit him for fun Bo." Miranda's father said.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "You know what I really don't care what you guys do as long as I don't have to clean it up." She said.

"Alright then." He said.

Bo Katan walked back in the house and into Miranda's room.

"You know sometimes I wonder how we have any troops left with the way your father likes to with them." Bo Katan smiled at her daughter.

"Like what games?" Miranda asked.

"Like stupid games." Bo Katan said.

"Realy." Miranda asked.

"Yes and unfortunately that's why it's up to me to make sure no one actually dies, though if they did it would be at the mercy of their own stupidity." Bo Katan answered.

Miranda laughed. This was how all Mandalorians joked.

"Alright now while I got deal with the…"

BANG!

"Idiot's." Bo Katan yelled to finish her sentence.

She face palmed and looked at Miranda.

"You see what I mean?" She asked rhetorically.

"Alright time for bed." She said giving Miranda a hug.

"Love you." She said to Miranda.

"Love you too." Miranda replied.

Bo Katan pulled the blanket on top of Miranda, Miranda snuggled in and went to sleep.

"One down ten thousand more to go." Bo Katan said walking back outside.

And another unconscious soldier.

"Alright all of you too your homes now before someone dies." She yelled.

"She's right take the unconscious and go to your home's." Miranda's father yelled.

10 minutes later….

"Are you insane?" Bo Katan asked.

"Oh come on not like you didn't want to hit someone." Miranda's father said.

"No the only one I want to hit right now is you." She said with a dark look in her eye meaning she was serious.

"Alright then try." Miranda's father said.

"Count your blessings I don't because I wouldn't miss." She said.

"Anyway's we have a slight problem." He said.

"Ya you." She said jokingly.

"Bo this is serious." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"The empire may try to attack us and with a force sensitive daughter we may need to relocate up the hill it's only a little way." He said.

"Wouldn't that draw attention to us you know moving the day after the empire tells us are daughter ran away from the academe?" Bo Katan asked.

"Not if we notify them with a fake location." He said.

"I'm guessing Folcrom gave you that idea." Bo Katan asked.

"Ya partly but mostly my idea." He said.

"Fine." She said.

"But this time make sure it's a real location because last time we got a fine this time they'll capture us." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

The two kissed briefly then Miranda's father disappeared to his holo table to plan.

"This may as well be the end of us." Bo Katan said.

Now before you all kill me over how Sabine's mother's not Bo Katan go watch rebels recon for the protecter of concord dawn then you'll see my resone for it. Anyways thanks for reading my storie and May the force be with you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I'm so glad you're all likeing the story. It makes me really happy when I get the email that I'v got a new follower a fav or a comment. I really love writing this story even though I'v changed it so many times form theoriginal version it's always fun to see what I change next and actually I'v changed it so much that the original first chapter became the last one! The last chapters at least had one part of the original version but this one was actully not even a chapter I wrote it on Wednesday so it's not one of the original but I like it so much. Alright anofe of my rambling here's...

Chapter three

A long way from home

With Sabine and Ketsu…..

"Are you crazy?" Ketsu yelled at Sabine from the pilot's seat.

Sabine was still 13 now but in a week she would be 14.

"It's mine and not like there's a tracker on it." Sabine said pointing to her data pad.

"There could be." Ketsu insisted.

"Oh ya sure like the empire put trackers on everything we own." Sabine said rolling her eyes.

"Did you check or not?" Ketsu asked.

"Fine if it means that much to you I'll check." Sabine replied.

Sabine checked her data pad for anything suspicious such as a tracker she looked carefully but found nothing.

"See there's nothing happy now." Sabine replied with attitude in her voice.

"Yes." Ketsu said. "I'm happy now."

"So were in the galaxy are we going?" Sabine asked.

"Gerel." Ketsu replied looking towards Sabine from the pilot's chair.

"Why would we go there with a stolen Imperial shuttle?" Sabine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because there are plenty of places to hide a ship and an easy black market to sell it on and then buy a new one." Ketsu replied.

"As long as we don't get captured first." Sabine said.

"It's not like will be in are cadet uniforms, they'll barely recognize us. "Ketsu insisted.

"True and there helmets don't exactly have the most ideal peripheral vision." Sabine added.

"So it's settled then we're going to Gerel." Ketsu said.

"I guess we are." Sabine replied as Ketsu navigated the ship into hyperspace.

"Go get some rest while I pilot the ship." Ketsu said.

"Okay suit yourself." Sabine said going to the passenger area to sleep.

The passenger area wasn't the most ideal place to sleep but it survived it's purpose as bed's for Sabine and Ketsu and that was also pretty much all they had except for 300 credits. (Don't ask).

Sabine laid down and shut her eyes hoping to get some sleep ever since they had left the academy Sabine hadn't slept much in order to keep up with the news and hope the imperils from Mandalore didn't follow. She was worried about her sister and her family but she knew she would see them again,Hopefully. But for the meantime she allowed herself to rest just for a little bit.

A few hours later….

"Sabine wake up!" Ketsu yelled for the third time in a row growing more and more impassioned even if it was Sabine it was still annoying to have to wake someone up and have them not respond the first two times.

"What." She groaned at Ketsu for waking her.

"We're here,now grab your things with luck this piece of scrap metal won't be are's much longer." Ketsu said.

"Already done." Sabine said pointing to her duffle bag.

"Sure you've got everything?" Ketsu questioned her forgetful friend.

"I'll double check" Sabine said counting everything and putting her blanket and a small pillow in her duffle bag.

"Yup got everything."Sabine said.

"So let's go see how much this is worth on the black market I'm thinking 12,000 credits sound fair?" Ketsu asked her partner.

"12,000 if actually you think someone would pay that for this piece of junk you're insane." Sabine said.

"Only if you know how to negotiate correctly." Ketsu replied.

"Only if you say so." Sabine said

"And I say so now let's go." Ketsu replied.

The two walked into the city hopeing to get someone to buy the shuttle.

"So?" Sabine asked Ketsu who seemed to be walking rather fast.

"What?" Ketsu asked.

"Nevermind I don't remember." Sabine said.

"You couldn't have forgot what you were going to say in two seconds so spill it." Ketsu said.

"Okay so what's the plan for after this you know we made it this far but how do we even become bounty hunters?" Sabine asked.

Usually it was Ketsu coming up with the plans so Sabine just followed the lead for now.

"Time will tell." Ketsu said thinking of a better way to say I don't know then admitting she had nothing.

But unfortunately Sabine knew that Ketsu had no idea what to do next.

Soon Ketsu stopped walking Sabine did to.

"Alright this is the place." Ketsu said.

"Wait what I thought we were just going to walk around till we find someone to buy the ship." Sabine said.

"We are but in there are some people who don't want to travel via imperial regulations because they need to smuggle stuff off world that the empire wouldn't allow them to carry so they'll pay a hefty price for something to smuggle their cargo off world." Ketsu said.

"Ya but the only problem is I don't think there's anyone in that building who's under sixteen and who's gonna buy something from thirteen and fourteen year olds?" Sabine stated.

"Easy you just have to look the part and act it two things I know you're good at." Ketsu said.

"Ya if I was two feet taller like you." Sabine said.

"Stop being so negative we got this you trust me don't you?" Ketsu asked.

"Don't be stupid you know I trust you." Sabine said.

"Good then stop being so scared and follow." Ketsu said.

The two entered the large cantina full of smugglers, pirates, and just about anyone else involved with anything against the empire. The cantina was full of people and it was very,very loud!

You could barely hear yourself think in that cantina. But that was the usual for cantinas like these everyone there taking a break from their last mission, or planning their next one.

Eventually Ketsu found a spot for the two of them to sit that wasn't entirely crowded.

"About time we find a place to sit." Sabine said trying to annoy Ketsu for fun.

"Ya well with a cantina full of people you try finding a place to sit in under three minutes." Ketsu said.

"Alright now I think I may have a plan to get someone to buy that piece of scrap metal." Ketsu said.

"Ya how?" Sabine asked.

"Well we just keep talking about how great it is and hopefully someone will overhear us and try to buy it sound good to you?" Ketsu asked.

"Ya as long as you don't over do it." Sabine said.

"When have I ever overdone it?" Ketsu asked.

Sabine gave her a look "Need I remind you the third day at the academy." Sabine said.

"Oh come on they bought it didn't they." Ketsu said.

"Ya no one in the entire room bought that." Sabine said

"Okay fine whatever." Ketsu said.

"Just start now." Ketsu continued.

"Om okay." Sabine said.

"So what are we going to do about this ship it's too big to keep but we need something more durable if we're going to withstand a firefight." Sabine winked at Ketsu once she finished her sentence.

"I don't know we could try to sell it I Guess it's highly modified so I guess we could try." Ketsu said.

Someone looked over at the two. Their plan was working.

"I mean the ships great for cargo and there are cannons just not that grate may be able to withstand at least one firefight and it's got heavy shield the way we modified it." Sabine said.

Then all of a sudden someone came from behind them.

"So you're looking to sell your ship huh, well you're in luck I happen to need a ship for some cargo I need to transport, so what do you say about 10,000 credits." The person was a man probably in his late twenties early thirties.

"12,000. "Ketsu said.

"11,000 and you have a deal." The man said.

Sabine and Ketsu looked at eachother for a second then nodded.

"You have a deal. "Ketsu said "Just follow us."

The three left the cantina and walked to the hanger. Sabine entered the code and the door opened and there was the ship and much too Sabine's surprize it was still there.

"Now if you don't mind me asking how did you two come along an imperial shuttle?" The man asked.

"A couple triads here and there and eventually we came across this." Ketsu lied.

"Very good and the trackers disabled right?" The man asked.

"Yup and the shields are modified." Ketsu said.

"Very well here are you're credits." The man said handing the two the credits, Ketsu counted just to be sure and the man had kept his word there was 11,000 credits.

"Thank you sir." Sabine said.

"You're welcome thanks for the ship." The man said.

"Come on Sabine let's go." Ketsu said.

"Where to now?" Sabine asked.

"Now we go buy a ship." Ketsu said the two walked back into the city in hopes of finding a good ship.

The two walked around the city until they came to a ship dealer who looked like he cared more about a profit then ships.

"Come on let's go look." Sabine said.

"Sure." Ketsu said.

The two looked at each ship until they found one that they both liked which wasn't easy!

"How much for this one." Ketsu asked the shop owner.

"Ten thousand drought you have it though." The shop owner said.

"Here." Ketsu said pulling out the credits.

"We're did you?" The shop owner asked.

"Sold a ship." Ketsu said.

"It's yours." The shop owner said counting the credits.

Sabine grabbed Ketsu's shoulder.

"I think you wanna see this." Sabine said.

"What." Ketsu said.

Sabine pulled up a holo image of bounty's across the galaxy and several were on Gerel.

"Whoa how'd you find that?" Ketsu asked.

"There….well om." Sabine was stuttering

"Sabine where did you find that?" Ketsu asked again.

"So I may have hacked into the imperial network of bounties they gave up on and gave to other organisations to hunt them so if we get one we just turn it over to them." Sabine said.

"You are truly insane." Ketsu said face palming.

"Well it works doesn't it." Sabine said.

"Ya as long as we don't get caught now come on before this guy changes his mind." Ketsu said walking towards the ship.

Sabine followed her as they entered the ship. Soon they were in the air and ready to land in a hangar once they did they both took a deep breath. The sun was going down and out was almost night.

"So Ketsu what's next?" Sabine asked.

"Tomorrow we go hunt down those bounties I guess do you know which organisations put bounties on them?" Ketsu asked.

"I can try." Sabine said.

Sabine snooped through the data base once again and eventually found the organizations that we're currently hunting the fugitives.

"Found them." Sabine said.

"Good make a list of them and will go hunting tomorrow. "Ketsu said looking over at Sabine she looked tired and a little bit sad Ketsu could feel her older sister instincts kicking in she hated it when that happend.

"Sabine are you okay?" Ketsu asked.

"What...oh ya ya...I'm fine." Sabine said looking out the window of the ship's cockpit and how the dark blue sky mixed with the light blue.

Ketsu's facial expression softened.

"Sabine I know you better than that there's something wrong and you know it." Ketsu said raising her voice though she didn't mean too.

"It's just we're a long way from home and…" Sabine stopped her voice quivering, and feeling her eyes start to water without her permission.

"And what." Ketsu asked softly putting her hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"I miss my family." Sabine choked out a tear rolling down her cheek she tried to hide it from Ketsu but Ketsu had noticed right away.

"I know." Ketsu said. "I miss mine to." Ketsu said in a soft tone trying to think of a way to bring light into the situation.

"Hey you're birthdays next week we can do something for that." Ketsu said.

"I know it's my sister's birthday next week too." Sabine said.

"Wait was she born on you're birthday?" Ketsu asked.

"Yes we shared it ever since I was four." Sabine said the tears were starting to retreat and her voice wasn't as quivery now.

"You never told me that before." Ketsu said.

"I know." Sabine said.

"But all I really care about is that she's safe because." Sabine stopped.

Ketsu gave her a look as to gently say continue.

"She's force sensitive Ketsu the empire could take her away and I don't want that to happen to her." Sabine said.

"Wait I thought the force was gone because the Jedi died in the clone war." Ketsu said.

"Apparently they didn't my parents have been protecting her, her whole life from the

imperials they even faked the blood test that went to the empire to protect her I know why they did that now I never understood it before but I do now." Sabine said.

"So you going to the academy was that to pretend to support the empire?" Ketsu asked.

"No they actually didn't want me to go my sister didn't hear this but my parents actually said they didn't want me to leave but they couldn't tell me why so I submitted the application thinking I could prove them wrong and now I wish I had listened to them." Sabine said with a sad expression on her face."

Ketsu sighed and looked out the window.

"Go call them tell them you're alright but jam the frequency okay, make sure no one can track it." Ketsu said.

"Really." Sabine said with surprize in her voice."

"Really now go." Ketsu said.

Sabine walked into one of the ship's cabins and jammed the signal.

But then remembered the time difference but it was actually an okay time to call.

So she pressed the buttons on her data pad and called her family.

"Hello." Her mother's voice said.

"Mom." Sabine said.

Cliff hanger What's Sabine's family going to say find out this week. because guess what fanfiction this weekends you're weekend I'm taking a brake from my YouTube channel this weekend and devoting it completely too this story so if I wright fast enough maybe even tomorrow there will be a new chapter. I already started the next chapter so soon it should be out. You also got to see my soft spot for hurt and comfort stories a little bit. I don't know why I just love them but I'll try not to do to many of them but also next chapter starts the action and a little spoiler Ahsoka's coming. Anyways I'm really thankful for all of the reviews fav's and Follows and May the force be with you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I'm so sorry this chapter is way way way over due thanks for being pationt with me. I got very busy and a lot of. Things happened but I promise you will never have to wait this long for and update again! That was a long time and I'm really sorry about the wait. Anyway I wrote this chapter in Miranda's point of view which actually gave me a better idea about how to write my character. Anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter 3 because the last chapter was actully chapter two so I need to relearn how to count apparently :) enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The challenge begins

Miranda's POV

I can't sleep tonight for some reason so I look out my window or what's similar to one and I see the night sky and the stars and concord dawn Mandalore's moon. I like the night sky it's so much prettier at night especially from on top of the hill I like to notice little things that make them different or alike other things **.** But one of the things I like most is to know the reasons for things and if I don't have a reason for something I can create one for myself usually i'm wrong but it's still better to have your own reason for things then to have no reason right? We moved the clan up the hill and now we're in a new spot. I don't know why though my parents wouldn't tell me but I already know. I think the reason they wouldn't tell me is because they already know I know it was because of Sabine running away. I wish she didn't leave or go to the academy I had a bad feeling about it when she left and I guess I was right. But in this scenario I wish I had been wrong.

Then the trance mission went off and my mom went to answer it. She started talking to someone I couldn't tell who my room's a little too far away from the trance mission so I quietly got out of bed and saw it was Sabine. My mother and her started talking then my mother looked over caught me watching. She smiled and shook her head.

"Miranda's up do you wanna talk to her?" My mother asked Sabine.

"Does she want to talk to me?" Sabine asked.

"What do you think." My mother said signaling me to come over.

I walked over to the holo transmission and saw Sabine and I smiled.

My mother put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Not too long okay." My mother said starting to walk back into the other room.

I nodded and turned back to Sabine.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said.

Sabine paused thinking about what to say next. I decided to break the silence.

"So you're alive." I said trying to be funny.

"Was there any doubt?" Sabine asked.

"Only a little." I said.

We both laughed.

Then we were both silent I really wanted to ask Sabine when she was coming home.

"Sabine." I said.

"What." She said softly knowing I was serious.

"When are you coming home?" I asked.

Sabine closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I don't know when I am or if I'll be able to." Sabine ancerd.

Tears fell from my face I tried to wipe them away.

"M's." Sabine tried to help.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked through the tears.

"I don't." She stopped. "Yes you will see me again I promise." Sabine said.

"I hope so." I said crying.

My mom came out and I knew I had to say bye and I could tell Sabine knew too.

"I love you M's." Sabine said.

"I love you too S." I said.

Sabine smiled. "Don't be sad." Sabine said to me.

I nodded and as I walked back to my room I listened to my mom talk with Sabine some more.

I went into my room and went back into my bed.

I cried softly I don't think I'll ever see Sabine again.

I didn't notice my mom walk in until she touched my shoulder I knew she noticed me crying.

"What's wrong she said sitting on the bed.

"I just wish Sabine was here." I said.

"I know." My mother said pulling me into a hug.

I thought now because it didn't seem like my mother could get mad at me for staying up late it would be a good time to tell her that I knew Sabine ran away.

"Mom." I said.

"Yes." She said calmly.

"I know Sabine ran away from the academe." I said.

"I know you do." My mother said.

"So why are you up so late?" My mom asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"I know how you feel sometimes I can't sleep either but you know what I do to help me fall asleep?" My mother asked.

"What?" I asked in return.

"I close my eyes and think of my favorite place to be and imagine I'm there then I just relax and sleep."

My mother said.

I hugged my mom tighter and I closed my eyes.

I started drifting off to sleep and my mother whispered to me.

" Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum cyar'ika." In basic it means I love you sweetheart.

My mother woke me up the next morning.

"Miranda it's time to get up." My mother whispered to me.

"One more hour." I said.

My mother laughed.

"A Mandalorian has to be able to wake up whenever they're needed." My mother said.

"Okay." I said forcing myself to get out of bed.

My mother and I walked to the table. My dad already went out and got breakfast for the three of us.

I sat down and ate my food.

"You two doing some training today?" My father asked me and my mother.

"Ya think we should get some practice in." My mother said.

After we finished breakfast me and my mother went to go do some target practice where my mom attempted to train me today.

"Keep your blaster pointed straight and keep your aim locked." My mom said.

As time went on I got more and more frustrated until I just stopped and sat down.

My mom noticed and sat by me.

"Why did you stop practicing?" My mother asked me.

"Because it's hopeless." I said.

"There's always hope no matter what." My mother said softly.

"Can we take a break?" I asked.

"Yes we can." My mother said standing up then her and I left the training area and went back to our house.

My father wasn't home at the time mom said he went to go do some work. My parents are always busy so some days I'm training with my mom while my dad's working. And when my moms working I train with my dad. I sat at the table as my mom went in the other room to grab something.

"Here you go." My mom said coming out of the other room and handing me my data pad and headphones.

"Thankyou." I said.

"Play on your data pad I have some work I have to finish okay." My mom said.

"Alright." I said.

I don't get to use my data pad that often I'm usually too busy training.

But when I can I listen to music I love music.

Then all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw stormtroopers and so did my mother.

"Miranda." My mother yelled. Grab your blaster go up the back way and find your father hurry."

"Yes mom." I said grabbing my blasters and running fast to find my father.

But when I got to where my father was there was already trubble.

The next chapter will be up next weekend or the week after at the very latest! May the force be with you!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so second attempt at uploading this my iPad did something stupid and I hope it doesn't do it again! Anyway here's chapter 4 as a reminder we left of were Miranda found her father but there's trubble Anyway enjoy and may the force be with you!

Chapter 4

No Matter What

Miranda's pov

When I got there,there were stormtroopers everywhere they were all around my father and someone who I guessed was their leader was talking to him more or less like yelling at him. From the looks of it they didn't know I was there so I upholstered my blaster and aimed it at the leader of the stormtroopers but something told me not to shoot him so he got lucky instead I fired three shots into the air which was a signal for the clan to attack. Well if the stormtroopers haven't seen me yet they sure saw me now. I fired at two that came at me and surprisingly I didn't miss.

The stormtroopers began to scatter as my clan shot them down. I got closer to where my father was and this time I shot the leader of the stormtroopers as he told my father to surrender.

"Mandalorians never surrender." I said my father looked over to me.

"You're just like you're mother shoot first ask questions later." My father told me he smiled at me as a way of saying it's just a joke as he put his helmet on.

"Come on let's go find your mother." He said.

Well that only took two seconds she was already knock out two stormtroopers I shot down **two** more just realizing I reholstered my blaster and didn't put it back on safety but I didn't care about that right now.

"We need to get the children out of here it's not safe." My mother said to my father

My father looked at me and nodded.

"Take Miranda somewhere safe contact Folcrom." My father said.

"But you never let me fight." I said wanting to stay with my father.

"You did good you shot four but you have to go with your mother now." My father said.

"Okay." I said. "Good luck."

"You too." he said before turning his attention back to the fight.

"Come on Miranda." My mother yelled as we ran back to our house.

When we got back to our house I didn't realize I was shaking but my mother did and she gave me a hug.

"It's going to be okay." She said.

My mother let go and turned to the holo and started a transmission.

I watched the stormtroopers they were each getting shot down one by one.

My clan was winning which was what I expected but then I heard tie fighters approaching I remembered at that moment that my clan kept explosive arrows for bow and arrows that we had in case we needed them I started to reach for the big box that had my bow and some explosive arrows in them but I didn't need them,other Mandalorians from my clan had used their jet packs and had thrown explosives on the tie fighters to cause them to crash. Soon I heard the three shots again which this time meant the fight was over and we had won.

Later my father came in. "So we won." He said looking at my mother.

"Yes but not for long." My mother said.

"I know." he said putting his arm around my mother she didn't push his arm away this time.

"What did Folcrom say?" He asked.

"Folcrom said they will try to get here as soon as possible and that take us to a safe system I know we don't want to leave mandalore but it may be are best option." My mother said.

"There's something wrong isn't there." My father said which surprised me I didn't even notice there was anything wrong with my mother.

My father turned to me "Miranda could you leave us alone for a minute?" My dad asked me.

I nodded and left. But not so far away that I couldn't hear there conversation, just far enough away that they couldn't see me but I could hear them.

"So what's wrong?" I heard my father ask my mother.

"I just don't want Folcrom to know of Miranda's force sensitivity." I heard my mother say.

"How would she know if we didn't say something?" My father asked.

"Because she's a former Jedi." I heard my mother say.

"I know but she'll listen when we say we don't want her to be trained as a Jedi." My father said.

"I hope." My mother said.

I went back into my room qwickly and quietly and pretended to look busy.

I couldn't believe it though I thought Jedi weren't real i've heard about Jedi but I never thought I could be one. Then again my parents don't want me to be a Jedi so I can't be I guess.

Then my father came into my room.

"Hey you ready to pack again?" My father asked.

What a dumb question I thought to myself, Of course I'm not ready to pack up and leave again especially leaving mandalore. But I forced a smile and said yes.

Packing up things and moving wasn't anything new to me we had done it before many times when my parents worked for the empire and a lot more when they didn't. After a while it seemed normal to pack things up and it was kind of easy I only have a few toys and not a lot of close either because I wear my armor almost everyday. And my bed's easy to pack up at least I think so my father makes it look easy so I bet it is. We were almost finished packing when my mother came in.

"Folcrom and some pilots from phoenix squad are on there way we're almost ready to leave." My mother said.

"Are the troops watching for the empire?" My father asked.

"Yes three are watching the radar and five are on look out the rest are packing." My mother said.

"Good any idea which system were going to?" My father asked.

"Folcrom said we could discuss it more when we get back to phoenix squad." My mother said.

"There are times I wish we had working ships." My father said.

"Hey we have two ships if you wanna get them working be my

guest." My mother said.

" Can't you fix them?" My father asked.

" One I'm not anyone's mechanic two I'm no ship engineer and three not mine to fix." My mom said.

" You know you could fix it." My father said.

"I could but I'm to busy with doing my own work ." My mother said.

"I know I'm just teasing." My father said.

"Sure you are." My mother said turning to leave.

"I have to go help finish packing." My mother said.

"Okay I'm almost done with Miranda's bed be out there to help a,s,a,p." My father said.

"You always say that but never do it." My mother said.

One hour later…

"The rebels are here." My mother said.

"Ready to go." My father asked me.

"I Guess." I said.

"Will have to get used to a new planet but it will all be worth it in the end." My mother said.

Then the rebel ships landed and someone in a cloak stepped out.

"It's nice to see you both again." The person in the cloak said to my parents who I could tell by the voice was a girl.

"You to." My mother said shaking the girl in the cloaks hand.

The girl's fingers were orange she must not be a human maybe she's a twi'lek. I kept that thought to myself though. She was tall and her voice seemed kind I couldn't see through the cloak to see her face though, then again that was probably because she doesn't want to be seen maybe she's very important in the rebellion that's why we can't see her face or maybe she's a princess that can't be seen helping the rebels because it would jeopardize her planet's safety from the empire. Possibilities kept storming through my head I really wanted to know. Time to make up a reason I guess. I mean the princess idea is cool and would explain the soldiers by her but it's a little too far fetched I mean if she was a princess wouldn't she be in her palace doing princess things? So I'm going to go with the idea that she's just very important to the rebels and that's why she has the cloak on.

Then a soldier came up to me, my parents, and the cloaked girl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we got tie fighters incoming." The soldier said.

"Get ready to fight." My father ordered.

The cloaked girl turned to her two soldiers/pilots.

" Mappa, Sky go see if you can get rid of them." The cloaked lady ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They both said then went into their ships that I think are called A wings.

The tie fighters got closer and shot at us we all jumped out of the way just in time.

Then stormtroopers ambushed us the battle started at that moment. As we kept fighting I could see the A wings shoot down the tie fighters. We seemed to be winning the fight until there backup arrived. We all did the best we could to hold them off then my mother turned to me and the girl in the cloak.

"It's useless trying to get away with all of them surrounding us." My mother said.

"What are you suggesting?" The girl in the cloak asked.

"Run that's what I'm suggesting." My father yelled.

"Get everyone into the ship now!" My father said.

"Retreat,retreat." My mother called as loud as she could.

"Everyone seemed to hear and we started to run towards the ship, the girl in the cloaked signaled the pilot to take off. The rest of the troops continued to fight I jumped onto the ship.

"Come on!" The girl in the cloak yelled to my parents.

However the empire wasn't letting up and most of the troops were still in mid fight.

"No take our daughter somewhere safe we have to stay here and finish this fight." My mother yelled back.

I couldn't believe it my parents were staying but they'll die,they'll die if they stay.

Tears came down my cheeks again and I ran down the ramp and hugged my mother, my father joined in soon after.

"No don't stay." I cried practically screaming. "Don't stay." I wined.

"It's okay will be alright." my mother said.

"You're strong you know it's going to be alright." my father said.

"You'll see us again I promise." My mother said with a tiny quiver in her voice.

"Go." my father said.

"Be strong." My mother said as I ran back into the ship.

Those were the last words I heard before the ramp closed, and my legs gave out ,and I fell and started to cry.

Then I felt a calming hand on my shoulder,

One that I would come to recognize.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm so glad you all like the story so far. This is one of my favorite chapters I'm probably not supposed to have favorite chapters because I love them all but I really like this one so I hope you all do to! The chapter takes place right where chapter four left off. So enjoy and May the force be with you! :) :) :)**

Chapter 5

A Light in the darkness.

Miranda's pov (Last chapter in her pov for now.)

I was still crying even though my parents said it would be alright.

"It's okay." The girl in the cloak said.

Which actually made me a tiny bit angry because she didn't know me. And she didn't know that everything was okay it's not,anyone could realize that.

I turned my head and my eyes met her's.

"So you can see her face through that cloak...at least when you're up close." I thought.

I looked away from her eyes as gentle as they were and I tried to stand, as I did I started shaking again. As I was standing the girl in the cloak did the same. She put her hand on my shoulder again.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Ye,yes I...I'll be fine." I eventually managed to say but it was a complete and total lie.

"That's good I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said.

I looked at the ship's floor for a second.

"Where are we going?" I asked as kindly and as softly as possible.

"To the rebellion there are other kids there so you won't be alone but first I have to talk with commander Sato." She said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"One of the commanders in the squadron I'm in." She said.

For some reason she stopped a second and we both made eye contact again after a second she looked away.

"Sorry." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked shrugging off the apology.

She smiled.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"What's your name?" Ahsoka asked me in a kind tone.

"My names Miranda, Miranda Wren." I said.

"That's a very pretty name." Ahsoka said.

"Thank You." I said trying to be as nice as I could.

"Commander Tano" Someone said from behind us.

It was a girl I could tell by the voice and judging by her outfit I could make the guess that she was a pilot.

"Yes." Ahsoka replied.

"Commander Sato would like to speak with you about what happened he's in the cockpit when you're ready." The female soldier said to Ahsoka.

"I'll be right there." Ahsoka said then she looked at me.

"Mappa would you mind watching her while I go talk with him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not at all." She said looking at me.

"I'll be right back." Ahsoka said to me gently.

I nodded and Ahsoka walked out of the room. Leaving me and Mappa by ourselves.

"So what's your name?" She asked me sitting down on the bench behind me.

"My names Miranda." I said. "What's your's?" I asked her while sitting next to her.

"My names Kylie Mappa." She said she looked at me for a second.

"I'm sorry about what happened today, with your clan and your family." She said.

"They'll be okay." I said. "I know they will."

She gave me a soft look. I could tell by the way she looked at me and how sad her eyes looked that she had seen something like this before or had been through it herself.

"You have a lot of hope, that's a good thing because you'll need it to stop the empire." Kylie said to me.

"So what do you do for fun?" She asked me.

To my surprise my mind went straight to the music app on my data pad that I always played with when I had spare time, that and listening to music.

"I like to play around with the music app on my data pad." I said.

"So you like music." Kylie said.

I shook my head yes. Kylie handed me a data pad that had a piano keyboard on the screen.

"Can you play it?" She asked me.

I shook my head yes even though I could only play two songs.

I started to play the notes to one song I knew and as I did Kylie smiled.

Meanwhile

(With Ahsoka in regular Pov)

"I'm telling you commander Sato the girls force sensitive." Ahsoka said trying to make a point.

"So can you train her?" Commander Sato asked.

"I'm no longer a Jedi but she needs to know how to use the force just in case she ever needs to use it so I could teach her what I know." Ahsoka said.

"So you're a Jedi again." Commander Sato said.

"No I'm just teaching her how to use the force." Ahsoka replied.

"Alright will be back at Phoenix squad in an hour." Commander Sato said.

"Very well I'll let them know we have another youngling." Ahsoka said exiting the cockpit.

When Ahsoka reached the passenger area in the ship she found Miranda and Lieutenant Mappa talking to each other.

"I Guess you two are having fun." Ahsoka said making the two both look up at her.

"Mappa could you please go report to Phoenix squad about the mission and let them know there's a new youngling as well." Ahsoka asked kindly.

"Of course commander Tano." Kylie said as Miranda handed her back the data pad, Kylie got up from the bench and left the room.

(Back to Miranda's pov.)

I watched Kylie leave the room leaving me and Ahsoka alone again.

Ahsoka sat next to me and smiled. I could see her face clearly now that she took the hood of her cloak off she looked like she wanted to ask me something.

"Do you know what the force is?" Ahsoka eventually asked me.

The force, did she mean the force that the Jedi used during the clone wars.

"Isn't that what the Jedi used during the clone wars?" I eventually asked.

"Sort of the force is what surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." Ahsoka said to me.

"Oh." I said feeling slightly dumb.

"Do you know you have the force?" Ahsoka asked.

I couldn't lie I heard my parents conversation about me being force sensitive and the truth was I was force sensitive.

"Yes." I said. "I know I have the force."

"Did your parents tell you that?" Ahsoka asked me.

"Yes." I said which wasn't a complete lie I mean my parents did say it even if it wasn't directly to me they did say it and I did hear it.

"So only one question remains and that's do you want to be trained to become a Jedi it's okay if you don't but it's your decision." Ahsoka said.

My decision those words haven't been spoken to me in a long time honestly I never really had a say in anything and the truth was even though my parents didn't want me to be a Jedi

I wanted to be...

and for one of the first times in my life I got to make a decision. So I said yes, I wanted to be trained as a Jedi.

"Very well then you're my Padawan." Ahsoka said.

I gave her a confused look not knowing what she meant.

"It means you're my student." Ahsoka said seeing the confused look I gave her.

"Wait." I said. "You're a Jedi."

"I left the order but i'll still train you the best I can." Ahsoka said to me.

"Alright." I said I honestly didn't care as long as I could move things with my mind.

"Commander." Kylie said as she walked back into the room.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"We're approaching the command ship." Kylie said.

"Oh and there's room in Alisha and Salina's room for Miranda." Kylie said.

"Perfect." Ahsoka said.

"Miranda are you ready to meet your new friends?" Kylie asked me.

Oh no I thought, I'm not good at making friends hence why I spent all of my time with my family instead of with the other children in my clan.

"Sure." I said even though the truth was I was really unsure about making new friends.

"Good." Kylie said smiling at me.

"You'll like Alisha and Salina there very nice." Ahsoka said probably sensing my unease.

"Jedi can do that right?" I asked myself.

Then we all felt the ship dock.

"Let's go." Kylie said leading the way.

I followed Ahsoka and Kylie into a large room, where there was a huge holo table much bigger than the one from my clan. There were a lot of people dressed like Kylie, and others a little different from her.

I kept following Ahsoka and Kylie then, we turned a corner and reached an area with a bunch of doors.

Kylie and Ahsoka stopped at one.

"Alisha, Salina you're new room mate is here." Kylie Called.

The door opened and two girls stepped out.

One had light skin with brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was warring a violet outfit with a black belt that had a blaster attached to it and black leggings.

The other girl had light skin as well with blond hair that went below her shoulders and blue eyes, she was wearing a light green outfit with flower print on it and black leggings as well.

"Hello." The one in violet said.

"Nice to meet you." The one in green said.

I could tell she had an accent.

"I'm Alisha." The girl in violet said.

"And I'm Salina." The girl in light green said.

"I'm Miranda." I said nicely then looking at Ahsoka for any hint as to what to do next.

"Cool we all have names that end with and A." Alisha said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Will let you get settled." Kylie said turning to leave.

"Let us know if you need anything." Ahsoka said turning to leave.

I didn't want her to though, I hardly knew these girls and she let me on my own to figure out how to become friends with them.

"Greate." I thought to myself. " just have to wing it I gusse."

"Come on." Salina said after a brief moment of awkward silence.

I followed them into their room there were four bunks. The room was grey and one dim light in the room was on in the right corner.

"This is my bunk." Alisha said pointing to the bunk bed straight ahead of us her's was on the bottom.

Her bed was made perfectly with her data pad on a violet stand sitting perfectly in the middle.

Salina's however was on the top in the right corner on the other side of the room. It wasn't made and her white blanket hung off the bed. Her data pad was on a green staind close to the edge of the bed.

"You can pick either the bunk above mine or below Salina's." Alisha said.

"Can I have the bunk below Salina's?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Sure." Alisha said.

The bed was already made as if it was ready for someone to sleep there.

"So where do you come from?" Salina asked me as I sat on the bed.

"Mandalore." I said.

"Cool i've heard a lot about Mandalorians." Alisha said.

"And you're not running away." I thought. "Aren't people supposed to fear Mandalorians these girls must be brave."

"That's a pretty locket." Salina said once again pulling me from me thoughts.

"Thank you." I said turning my attention my locket it was the only thing I had with me now to remind me of my family until I find them.

At that moment a wave of fear spread over me.

"What if I never saw my family again." That thought scared me.

"So do you have any siblings?" Alisha asked me thankfully taking my mind of of that thought.

"Yes I have a sister." I said.

That made me think of Sabine. Where was she?

Would I ever see my sister again?

Then the door opened it was Ahsoka.

"Girls it's time for bed." Ahsoka said.

I climbed into my bed and Alisha and Salina did the same. The beds were soft and I was comfortable. After Ahsoka said goodnight I made another choice.I knew it was going to be different here being away from home and my family but Sabine did it when she went to the academy on Mandalore and if she could do it then I could do it. Just hopefully I did have family left and if my parents are…..gone then at least I know my sister is alive and hopefully not hurt.

Before I drifted off to sleep I remembered the first time I didn't sleep in my house.

It was when my Parents were at a meeting with another clan and wouldn't be back for a week. Sabine was 12 then and I was 8. Sabine was learning how to ride a speeder bike. She knew how to drive it and wanted some practice so we decided to go out onto the city roads. As we were driving a careless driver crashed into us. I fell off when we crashed then everything went black. When I started to regain consciousness I could hear Sabine saying something in Mando'a to me I couldn't understand what she was saying,then I opened my eyes and Sabine gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I remember Sabine saying.

I hugged her back I had felt really sore and I could feel a bandage on my head.

Sabine handed me a ice pack for my head. I held it on my forehead.

That night Sabine said she was going to go back and sleep in the house but I didn't want her to leave and I could tell she was just trying to be the strong sister. And the truth was she was always the strong sister but sometimes she was just as soft as me.

"Don't leave." I remember begging her.

And she didn't she stayed by me and held my hand. Sometimes she rubbed my cheek with her thumb. And when I drifted off to sleep that night I knew something. Sabine wouldn't leave me ever and she would always protect me. So know as I was getting sleepy I thought of Sabine and that night.

Then I sat up in my bed and opened my locket and I saw my sister and then I knew.

Sabine didn't leave me then and she wasn't going to leave me now. Then I remembered again what Sabine said before she left for the academy.

"I'll never leave you." Her voice rang in my head.

"I know." I said quietly to myself it came out as a soft whisper.

Then I laid back down and I knew what my next goal was to find my sister then my parents.

Then I fell asleep preparing myself for the day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey **everyone I'm back! So I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while I'm so sorry about that! I hope that this long chapter makes up for it. But anyway I'm back now and I hope to post more chapters soon I really do enjoy writing so I'm glad to be back and have time for it again so I hope you all enjoy and may the force be with you! :) :) :)**

Chapter 6

A mystery and a mission!

"Come on Salina keep up." Alisha yelled to her friend who seemed to always be falling behind in these exercises.

"I'm coming." Salina shouted.

"Come on the check points only 3 kilometers away hurry." Miranda yelled.

They were in the middle of a training session with three checkpoints Miranda, Alisha and Salina had already made it to two of them and were currently on there third.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Alisha said looking at the laser beams in their way and unlike the last checkpoint these were real lazer's well not actually real but real to the exercises so touch them and you're out of the training session and move way down on the board.

The board was used to track a cadet's progress and see who is the best in their class this training session was the field combat session to fight on missions only the top 15 cadets advance to the next training level and can fight on a level one field. Fighting in the field for cadets was rated on levels backed on difficulty so the commanders could tell who to sent to which battle.

"What's wrong with laser beams?" Miranda asked.

"The fact that there in are way and are going to add onto our time." Alisha explained.

"Ya but where wasting more time standing here so come on." Miranda said running up and doing a flip over the lazer's in the front she landed without touching one.

"We'll come on." Miranda yelled and Alisha and Salina followed however Salina had her own way of handling things and just walked through and ducked underneath the laser's.

"Keep going." Miranda yelled now taking lead.

The girls kept making there way through the lazer maze as they called it and finished in a record time the three of them took the top three spots on the board. Miranda took first for having the most points throughout the exercise. Alisha took second for leading for two checkpoints and Salina took third for solving the exercise problems creatively.

The girls then walked out of the room satisfied with their scores.

"Nice job." Lieutenant Mappa said to the girls giveing them each high fives on the way out of the training area.

Lieutenant Mappa was a pilot but she spent most of her free time helping train the younglings. She then looked down at her data pad and read out loud.

"Lunch is next." She said.

"Oh and Alisha you're father would like to see you he's on the command deck when you're ready." Mappa said to Alisha.

Alisha had a worried and confused look on her face.

"Alright I'll go now." Alisha said walking down the hallway towards the command deck.

"Who's Alisha's father?" Miranda asked Salina.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Salina said continuing to walk to the cafeteria.

Miranda stood there for a second confused at what that meant.

"Come on." Salina yelled to Miranda who was still standing there puzzled.

"Right coming." Miranda said running to catch up with Salina.

Then they walked into the cafeteria which was noisy and busy as always with people lined up to get their food.

"Hey look some of the Phoenix pilots are practicing." Salina said pointing to the window.

Miranda looked through the window and saw the Phoenix pilots in formation practicing with their A wings.

"That looks really fun." Miranda said.

"It looks dangerous to me." Salina said.

"Everything Is dangerous to you." Miranda said to Salina.

Salina rolled her eyes.

"Well not all of us can be fearless." Salina said walking to the line to get lunch.

Miranda followed Salina and got in line behind her.

...Later Alisha came into the cafeteria and got her lunch. Then

she walked over to where Miranda and Salina were sitting.

"Hey." Alisha said shyly

"So what did he want?" Salina asked.

"Nothing." Alisha said not wanting to say anything.

"Alright." Salina said.

"So what we have next?" Miranda asked.

"Are electives." Alisha said rudely.

"I have music." Salina said giving Alisha a look to let her no she was being rude.

"So do I." Miranda said.

"But wait why do we have electives again?" Miranda asked. "Shouldn't we be focused on training." Miranda said.

"Because it's something to keep us happy something the empire doesn't like." Salina said laughing at the end of what she said.

"It wasn't that funny." Alisha said in an annoyed tone.

"Well we better get to our classes unless we want to be late." Salina said.

"Ya you better I came in late so I have a pass." Alisha said.

"Alright see you later then." Salina said getting up to leave with Miranda.

Then once they had walked out of hearing distance Miranda asked Salina about Alisha.

"So what's with Alisha?" Miranda asked Salina while following her down the hall.

"Let's just say when Alisha goes to meet with her father it usually doesn't end well." Salina explained.

"You mean they don't like each other."Miranda asked in a qwestionitive voice.

"Not exactly I think that there's just so much driving them apart that they don't exactly see eye to eye." Salina said.

"Oh alright." Miranda said.

A few hours later…

Miranda was on her datapad, she stopped and looked at the messaging application.

"Should I open it?" She thought "Should I try to message Sabine and tell her I'm okay?"

Miranda reached to tap the message button on the datapad when Salina stopped her.

"Don't." Salina said. "You're not allowed to contact anyone on your datapad."

"Why?" Miranda said with attitude.

"Because it's for everyone's safety realy it is." Salina said.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Miranda asked.

"In her office do you wanna see her?" Salina asked.

"Yes." Miranda said.

"Alright let's go." Salina said.

Miranda said nothing and just got up from her bed she then followed Salina to Ahsoka's office but when they got there Ahsoka and commander Sato appeared to be having a meeting.

Miranda knew better then to go in when adults were having a meeting so her and Salina waited outside the door overhearing commander Sato and Ahsoka's conversation.

"You have got to be kidding me she's a year younger then them and you want her to go into command training with the rest of them she's not even ten years old until the day after tomorrow." Both Miranda and Salina overheard commander Sato say.

Almost immediately Miranda knew they were talking about her.

"Yes she may be younger but she's been trained longer, you saw her scores and you forget Carlos is five months younger than her and he's at the same level." Ahsoka said.

" Perhaps that did slip my mind." Commander Sato said.

"So she will stay at this level then right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes the Mandalorian girl can stay at the same level." Sato said.

" She has a name you know." Ahsoka said.

" I know that." Commander Sato said.

"Well I've got work to do." Sato continued standing up to leave.

" Come here." Salina whisper yelled to Miranda to come from behind the corner of the other hallway.

Miranda speed walked to where Salina was and waited until commander Sato left Ahsoka's office and the automatic door closed behind him. Then Miranda and Salina walked to the door to Ahsoka's office and the door opened.

" Ahsoka may we come in?" Salina asked.

" How many times do I have to tell you,you can just come in" Ahsoka said with a laugh.

Miranda and Selena both walked into Ahsoka's office.

Ahsoka's office was mostly gray except for the glass window the size of the other walls which gave you a look into outer space. Ahsoka's desk sat right in front of it with her computer terminal and her data pad on it, her data pad had a red case on it as well. In front of her desk was also two gray chairs that were used when she had meetings with people from the rebellion. Her office also had a light in it which made it a lot easier to see.

" Well I was just showing Miranda where you're office was really, do you think you can find your way back without killing yourself?" Salina asked Miranda.

" Yes I can thank you. " Miranda said.

" Alright then see you back in our room then." Salina said walking out of Ahsoka's office leaving Miranda and Ahsoka.

"So how was your first day?" Ahsoka asked Miranda.

"Fine I guess I don't know." Miranda said following Ahsoka over to her desk and sitting down in one of the gray chairs in front of it.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked Miranda.

Miranda just sighed and looked out the window behind Ahsoka,looking at the stars in space.

The two sat in silence for a minute while Ahsoka tried one of her mind reading tricks to try to figure out what was wrong.

When she tried this trick Ahsoka could see what Miranda saw in the stars, that they were her favorite things to look at that they reminded her of her homeworld and the countless nights Miranda had lied awake looking at them to try and help her fall asleep. But Ahsoka could sense a deeper connection in Miranda then just her connection with the stars. The connection was hard to explain it was a certain feeling that seemed to make Miranda feel comfortable and safe like Ahsoka had around her master and then it came to her that connection was a connection Miranda felt with her sister. Once Ahsoka figured that out the force flooded her with Miranda's memories with her sister.

Then Ahsoka ended the mind trick she realized what was bothering Miranda.

It was her not being with her older sister that bothered her and it made her feel lonely.

Ahsoka decided to talk with her about it.

"You miss your sister don't you?" Ahsoka asked Miranda.

That pushed Miranda out of her thoughts and surprised her even more.

"How did Ahsoka read her mind." Miranda thought to herself.

"Yes." Was all Miranda managed to say it was all she could say without crying from the loneliness she felt in her stomach from not having her parents or Sabine around to comfort her or to talk to.

"Hey don't worry about you're family will find them all of them, alive." Ahsoka told Miranda.

"Promise?" Miranda asked in a questioning tone.

"I Promise." Ahsoka said.

"Do you trust me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes I trust you." Miranda said.

"I have a mission in the morning would you like to come with me?" Ahsoka asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Miranda said.

"Okay meet me on the bridge at 7:00am Ahsoka said.

"Yes Ahsoka." Miranda said.

"Alright now go to your room okay." Ahsoka said.

Miranda nodded her head as to say yes and went back to her room.

The next morning.

Ahsoka walked to the command deck ,her black cloak on with its hood over head and her data pad in her right hand, her thoughts weighing heavily on the mission as they usually did right before one. But this mission was more than just a regular steel from the empire and leave job it was a rescue job to rescue an informant. It made her question whether or not she should bring Miranda on this mission.

But there was no going back on her decision now Miranda and lieutenant Mappa were already walking to the command deck to prepare for the mission.

"Good morning commander Tano." Lieutenant Mappa said in her singsong voice she always had a thing for music and her voice almost always showed it.

"Good morning lieutenant Mappa I see you've brought my Padawan with you." Ahsoka said looking from Lieutenant Mappa to Miranda.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said to lieutenant Mappa.

Lieutenant Mappa nodded her head as to say your welcome.

"Mappa you coming." A male voice yelled from the other side of the room the voice belonged to one of the Phoenix pilots who needed lieutenant Mappa to help make some last minute repairs to his a wing.

"Yes I'll be right there." Lieutenant Mappa yelled back.

"Commander." Lieutenant Mappa said before nodding her head and walking to the other Phoenix pilot to go help him make his repairs.

Ahsoka smiled and watched lieutenant Mappa walk away with her friend then she turned her attention back to Miranda.

"Are you ready?" Ahsoka asked Miranda.

"Yes I am." Miranda said.

"Alright then." Ahsoka said turning to walk to the ship hanger and signaling Miranda to follow her.

Once Miranda and Ahsoka reached the ship hangar with all of Phoenix squad's ships Miranda was amazed. It was true Miranda had been around ships before but she had never been around this many ships this big at one time. The hanger bay was brightly lit. There were tools everywhere and pilots were working on their ships. The hanger was noisy as it normally was. The noises were from Phoenix pilots tools and conversations.

Miranda and Ahsoka walked through the hanger and everyone saluted Ahsoka and in reply Ahsoka would always say " At ease." and salute back. Miranda was used to this kind of treatment from the Mandalorians in her clan they would always salute to her mother and father. Sometimes they would even salute to Miranda and Sabine as well but that wasn't very often and most times it was the night owls teasing Miranda into acting like her Mom.

That made Miranda think of her mother and her night owls. Miranda's mother was the leader of the night owls and she had been since the clone wars. The night owls were loyal to her mother but not just loyal because she was there leader. They were loyalty was deeper then that there loyalty was undoubtable,unquestionable like family. They would always follow Miranda's mother. And all of the night owls were super nice. As all Mandalorians were… to some degree but usually as long as you were on a Mandalorians side of there fight you were fine but of course otherwise if you come close to a Mandalorian who was on your opposing side…well consider yourself dead because Mandalorians take no prisoners in a fight.

"Miranda." Ahsoka said shaking Miranda from her thoughts.

"Yes." Miranda said turning her attention to Ahsoka.

"Ready to go." Ahsoka asked Miranda before they boarded the shuttle.

Miranda looked up at the huge ship. "I'm going on a mission." Miranda thought to herself. She took a deep breath.

"Yes I'm ready." Miranda said.

Ahsoka smiled at her Padawan.

"Then let's go." Ahsoka said leading her Padawan on board the shuttle.

Miranda and Ahsoka walked to the cockpit of the ship and Ahsoka's pilot was given the clearance for take off.

Ahsoka sat next to her Padawan who was curiously eyeing the cockpit from her seat.

Ahsoka sighed.

"The mission were going on isn't simple." Ahsoka said pausing for a quick second.

"Stay close to me I don't want you getting captured." Ahsoka said.

Miranda's expression quickly changed. She looked worried and Ahsoka sensed her fear.

Ahsoka thought to herself a second.

"Hey your not going to be captured I won't let that happen I promise." Ahsoka said.

Miranda didn't smile at Ahsoka all she did was bring her knees up to her chest.

"Ahsoka." Miranda said after a minute.

"Yes." Ahsoka responded.

"Will I ever see them again?" Miranda asked.

Ahsoka knew who Miranda was talking about but questioned what answer she should give. So far locating Miranda's clan had been a challenge they just couldn't find anything. Ahsoka's guess was they were put on a high class prisoner list and details as to where they were were completely classified.

Ahsoka sighed.

"At this point all we know is they were transferred to another prison and we don't know where but we're trying and we're going to find them don't give up hope." Ahsoka said.

Miranda had a sad look on her face.

"What about my sister?" Miranda asked.

"It's really hard for us to track people outside of the empire but we're trying." Ahsoka said.

"Commander Tano were exiting hyperspace." Ahsoka's pilot said.

Ahsoka nodded her head as to signal that she understood her pilot.

"Hey I don't want you worrying about anything on this mission except completing it just stay close to me and fight when you need to I know you like to fight so show me do your best like I know you're capable of." Ahsoka said.

" Yes Ahsoka. " Miranda said beginning to smile.

Ahsoka nodded and went back to staring out the window.

While Ahsoka was sitting quietly Miranda went over the mission one more time in her head. The mission is supposed to go like this... So in the shuttle (which is a stolen imperial shuttle.) the other rebel soldiers dressed as stormtroopers will pretend to be unloading crates. Then Ahsoka and Miranda will sneak out of the hanger bay and get to the terminal that has the prisoner records on it and find an where an informant who has useful information about one of the imperial projects going on and knows how to destroy it is being held. Then Ahsoka and Miranda will sneak over to where the prisoner is being held rescue him and sneak out.

"Commander we are beginning our approach." The pilot said.

Ahsoka nodded her head and got up from her seat.

Then a voice came on the ship's com.

"Attention imperial shuttle 192-563 I do not see your arrival on my list what is your business here?" The imperial commander said.

Ahsoka pulled something out of her cloaks pocket and then pressed the button to activate to ships com.

"There must be some mistake then commander our orders are to deliver these crates and be on are way." Ahsoka said but her voice came out differently than it normally sounds.

Miranda noticed this then looked at the device Ahsoka had in her hand.

"She has a voice changer." Miranda thought to herself.

"And what is in the crates you were ordered to deliver?" The imperial commander asked.

Ahsoka's response was almost immediate.

"New blasters for the stormtroopers as well as some food and medical supplies." Ahsoka said.

There was silence from the imperial commander for a moment.

"Very well you are clear to land." The commander said.

Then the com was deactivated and Ahsoka turned off her voice changer and turned to Miranda.

"See works every time." Ahsoka said winking at Miranda.

" Are we really giving them supplies?" Miranda asked.

Ahsoka gave a short laugh then shook her head.

"No there empty crates only one has explosives in them for when we leave." Ahsoka said.

And with that the ship landed and the hatch opened. Everyone followed Ahsoka out.

A stormtrooper awaited them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Command says you need to drop off the supplies and leave." The trooper said.

Ahsoka raised her hand to the trooper.

"We need to get to the detention levels." Ahsoka said.

"You need to get to the detention levels." The stormtrooper repeated.

"We may go now." Ahsoka said with her hand still raised.

"You may go now." The trooper repeated stepping aside and letting Ahsoka and Miranda pass.

"Come on." Ahsoka said to Miranda.

Miranda followed Ahsoka and they both walked to the hyperlift. Once they were inside Ahsoka pressed the buttons for the detention level and the hyperlift started going up.

Once they were at the detention level Ahsoka walked over to the terminal and searched for there informant. Once she found his name she was frustrated.

"Grate so now we have to go up a level." Ahsoka said to Miranda.

The two then walked back into the lift and Ahsoka pushed the button for the next floor. Then the lift proceeded to go up stopping at the floor above them.

Then the two walked out of the lift and of course the door to the cell that Ahsoka and Miranda needed to get to had a stormtrooper guarding it.

However this didn't seem to faze Ahsoka she walked right over to them and Miranda followed.

"Stop this is a secured area you don't have permission to be here." The stormtrooper said.

"We do have permission to be here." Ahsoka said using a force mind trick.

"You do have permission to be here." The stormtrooper repeated.

"You will let us in." Ahsoka continued.

"I will let you in." The trooper said opening the door.

"You will leave now and won't come back." Ahsoka said.

"I will leave now and won't come back." The trooper said leaving.

"How did you do that?" Miranda asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ahsoka said walking into the cell.

"You're the rebels aren't you?" The man said.

"Yes we're here to rescue you." Ahsoka said.

"Come on." Miranda said.

The three ran down the hall and into the hyper lift. Ahsoka quickly pushed the buttons to get to the hangar floor.

Once they were in the hangar bay the three ran to the ship.

"Hey what are you doing with that prisoner?" A voice called from behind them.

"Run everyone in the ship." Ahsoka called.

All the rebels ran into the shuttle. But then something grabbed Miranda's shoulder.

"Fulcrum!" Miranda called.

Ahsoka looked over at Miranda a stormtrooper had grabbed her.

"Oh no." Ahsoka said.

"Help!" Miranda called.

"I'm coming." Ahsoka called.

Ahsoka ran out of the ship and force pushed the stormtrooper forcing him to let go of Miranda. Ahsoka qwickly grabbed Miranda who was scratched but unharmed and ran her to the shuttle.

But just as luck would have it a stormtrooper shot Miranda in the shoulder. Her Mandalorian armor blocked most of it but it visibly hurt her.

"Come on." Ahsoka said grabbing Miranda's unshot arm and pulling her up the ramp.

The hatch to the shuttle closed and Ahsoka's pilot flew off.

"Commander Tano there on are tail." The pilot said.

"Go full speed and jump into hyperspace when your close anoffe." Ahsoka yelled.

"Yes commander." The pilot said.

"Ahsoka the detonator." Miranda yelled.

"Taking heavy fire." The pilot yelled.

"Not for much longer." Ahsoka said pushing the detonator button and watching the star destroyer explode.

"Thanks commander Tano." The pilot said.

"No problem." Ahsoka said.

Once the ship was in hyperspace Ahsoka looked at Miranda who was holding the arm that had been shot.

"Is it okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's fine my armor blocked it." Miranda said.

"Does it hurt?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only a little." Miranda said.

"Alright well even though it clearly hit your armor I still want you to go see the nurse when we get back okay." Ahsoka said.

"Okay." Miranda said.

"Okay sorry about that." Ahsoka said turning her attention to the prisoner who they just helped escape.

"Do you have the information?" Ahsoka asked.

The rest of the conversation was a blur to Miranda.

She lied to Ahsoka when she ask if her arm hurt. The truth was that it did hurt a lot.

Miranda silently wished her sister was there or her mom or anyone in her family that could help.

But her parents were prisoners of the empire and her sister was a bounty hunter and she, she was stuck here with no family complete strangers and weird friends.

Miranda sighed frustrated.

Meanwhile while Ahsoka was talking she sensed her padawans frustration through the force and she heard her sigh.

"Hold on a second." Ahsoka said stopping the former prisoner. "Miranda are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

Miranda looked at Ahsoka.

"Yes I'm fine." She said lieing.

"No I'm not" Miranda thought to herself.

"Okay." Ahsoka said returning to her conversation.

For the rest of the flight back to Phoenix squad Miranda just looked outside at the light from hyperspace.

Soon they returned to Phoenix squad and Ahsoka's team took the former prisoner to the command deck. Then Miranda began to leave the shuttle.

"Miranda wait a second can I talk to you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes." Miranda said walking back into the shuttle.

"Now tell me honestly are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

Miranda shook her head no.

"Come sit next to me." Ahsoka said.

Miranda sat next to Ahsoka.

"Now tell me honestly does your arm hurt?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes." Miranda said.

Ahsoka said nothing for a minute.

"We'll come on then let's get you to the med bay." Ahsoka said standing up.

"Okay." Miranda said standing up to go with Ahsoka.

A few hours later…

Miranda and Ahsoka were walking back to Miranda's room.

Miranda had just gotten back from the med bay she had a bandage on her shoulder but she was okay.

"So tomorrow's your birthday." Ahsoka said to Miranda.

"Oh that's right it is." Miranda said to Ahsoka.

"We celebrate all of our crews birthdays here so you'll be in for a treat tomorrow." Ahsoka said.

"Realy?" Miranda said in a questioning tone.

"Yes and after breakfast come see me tomorrow okay." Ahsoka said.

"Yes Ahsoka." Miranda said.

" Alright here you are." Ahsoka said stopping at Miranda's room and opening the door.

Miranda walked in and saw Alisha and Salina.

"Whoa what happened?" Alisha asked.

"A stormtrooper got lucky no big deal." Miranda said.

"No big deal you have a bandage on your shoulder you know." Salina said.

"Alright leave her alone it's her birthday tomorrow you can bug her then." Ahsoka said.

Alisha and Salina laughed and Miranda smiled.

"Alright well it's late go to bed sometime in the next half hour okay." Ahsoka said.

"Yes Ahsoka." Alisha said.

"Okay well I have some work to do so goodnight you three." Ahsoka said.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Alisha said.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Salina said.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Miranda said.

"Goodnight you three." Ahsoka said again.

Then Ahsoka left and the door closed behind her.

"We are not going to bed in a half in hour." Alisha said.

"Ya more like an hour." Salina said.

The three laughed.

"So how was your mission?" Alisha asked.

"Good it was successful." Miranda answered.

"So tell us what happened with your shoulder exactly?" Salina said.

"Well I was running onto the ramp of the ship and the stormtroopers are firing left and right so I turn to run to the ship and one of the stormtroopers hit my shoulder but it's fine now." Miranda said purposely leaving out the part where she was almost captured.

"Did it hurt when you were shot by the stormtrooper?" Alisha asked.

"Yes but my armor blocked most of it so it didn't hurt me to much." Miranda said.

"How strong is your armor?" Salina asked.

"Well I'll put it this way my armor can stop a blaster shot from killing me." Miranda said.

"Then how come it didn't stop it from hitting your shoulder?" Alisha asked.

"Because of where the blaster shot was it hit part of my armor but part of it didn't." Miranda said.

"Oh now I want Mandalorian armor." Alisha said.

"We're do you get it?" Salina asked.

"Well one you're not Mandalorian so you can't wear Mandalorian armor but to answer your question we make it and are parents help us like my mom helped me make mine." Miranda said.

"Whoa that must have taken a long time." Salina said.

"Ya but it was worth it." Miranda said.

Salina nodded her head.

"Well I think it's time we got ready for bed." Alisha said.

Miranda and Salina nodded there heads and all got ready for bed.

Once all three were in their beds they each said goodnight to each other and went to sleep except for Miranda.

Miranda looked out the small window on Alisha's side of the room. Miranda thinking about what she was going to wish for, for her birthday tomorrow.

It took a while but eventually Miranda knew what she was going to wish for and tomorrow she would wish for it. But for now Miranda fell asleep ready to make her wish tomorrow.

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to upload the next one soon. Oh and when Salina asked where the Mandalorions got there armor from, I based the answer off of something Sabine said in season two in the protectors of Concoradon episode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone so here's the new chapter sorry its a little late. Anyway there's a lot of Mandalorion in this chapter so when I wrote a word in Mandalorion I wrote the translation in () to make it easier to read so anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The wish

Miranda's pov

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual before Salina and even Alisha for that matter but that was okay. I reached for my data pad which had been charging and opened the blue case I had put on it.

I turned the data pad on to reveal its lock screen. I entered in the passcode and it unlocked revealing my home screen which was just a plain dark blue background.

I only had a couple of apps on my data pad. Which was my piano app it was for my music class. I also had a music app on my data pad for streaming music and an app to take notes on for my classes. Other than that I just had the apps that the data pad had pre-installed on it. I still don't understand why we have music. On Mandalore all my clan did was train and have meetings with other clans. We didn't have electives like music on Mandalore. But I guess to some degree that's what makes phoenix squad unique.

It wasn't to long before I watched Alisha wake up early as she and I normally do each morning. Over the past week we had been waking up at almost the same time. We were both early risers we liked being up early.

I watched Alisha as she stretched and turned to see if I was awake.

"Morning." Alisha said in a tiered voice.

"Morning." I said back quietly trying not to be too loud because Salina was still sleeping.

"Happy birthday." Alisha said to me.

"Thankyou." I said in return.

"Come over here there's something I want to show you." Alisha said to me.

I quietly walked over from my bed to Alisha's bed.

"Look out the window." Alisha said.

I watched Phoenix squad fly together in formation they were in perfect synchronization as they always where when they flied.

"Whoa." I said as they were flying.

"Cool right?" Alisha whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Bet you didn't see that every morning on Mandalore." Alisha whispered.

"No I never saw anything like that any morning on Mandalore." I said.

"Yeah it's a Phoenix squadron thing only here can you look out the window in the morning and see pilots flying in perfect formation around the base." Alisha said.

"Yes…it's pretty awesome." I said.

"So why did they put a now ten-year-old with a bunch of eleven-year old's?" Alisha whispered.

"Because I'm a mandalorion and I've been trained longer than the other ten year old's." I answered.

"Was it that or are you force sensitive?" Alisha said.

"It's okay Ahsoka's been training you right that's where you go for free hour isn't it with Ahsoka that's why she took you on that mission yesterday isn't it?" Alisha asked me starring at the bandage on my shoulder.

I almost forgot that it was there the medicine the doctor had put on it must have worked. But all the same Alisha had figured it out and there was no point in denying it so I answered her question.

"Yes." I said.

"I knew it I mean there was a slight chance they put you with us was because you are good and believe me you are but they don't just let people skip a level because they are good there has to be something that makes you worthy of that more than just culture and early age training but I still wouldn't be surprised if it was just solely based on your skills because you are very good." Alisha said.

"Thanks I guess." I said I didn't know how to respond to that.

Then we heard Salina get up.

"Morning sleepy head." Alisha yelled.

"For goodness sake Alisha you don't have to yell especially when I have just woken up." Salina said.

Salina had her full blown accent on today it was usually hard to tell that she had an accent because she can speak really fluent without her accent sometimes.

"Sorry but it was about time you woke up." Alisha said.

"Really." Salina said.

"Anyway happy birthday Miranda thanks for not yelling this morning." Salina said giving a cold look to Alisha.

"Thankyou…and your welcome." I said.

Then I got up and I stared at the data pad Ahsoka had given me wondering if I should try to contact Sabine even if I knew it was wrong but I chose aggenced it for now and decided on asking Ahsoka later.

"So." Alisha said.

"Tomorrow is when we meet the commanders will be second in command for are you exited?" Alisha asked me.

"Yeah." I lied.

"It should be fun." I lied because I didn't want to hurt Alisha's feeling's I know she's excited about tomorrow and I don't want to ruin her good mood.

But in reality the last thing I want to do is be someone's second in command and be ordered around all day.

"Cool I heard that Ahsoka was the one choosing who we would be partnered up with so we should each have someone who's nice." Alisha said.

"Cool." I said now starting to get annoyed by the subject if there's one thing my mom knew that I was glad Alisha didn't was that I give short answers like cool if I'm over what someone's saying.

"I hear some of the commanders are one year away from being full on commanders like not child commanders anymore." Alisha said.

"Kandosii." I said by mistake.

I'm such a di'kut sometimes how would non Mandalorion's have a clue of what I just said.

"What does that mean?" Salina asked me.

"It means awesome in Mando'a." I said.

"Oh cool." Alisha said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

Then the door to are room opened and Lieutenant Mappa walked inside.

"Lieutenant Mappa what are you doing here we don't have to be ready for another hour and a half?" Salina asked.

"Don't worry Salina you don't have an early test or something." Mappa said.

"But however Miranda, Ahsoka would like to do an early training session with you so you need to get ready okay." Mappa said to me.

"Oh okay thanks Mappa." I said stumbling to get ready.

Then I walked into the fresher and closed the door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair wasn't tied up but then again when I'm in my room it didn't have to be.

As I was looking at myself in the mirror I noticed my hair was a bit longer than it should be.

Usually by now my mother would have cut it. On Mandalor when my hair grew past my shoulders my mother would cut it and then she would carefully braid it. I liked it when my mother braided my hair in a warrior braid. It always felt good when she did it.

Not so much when Sabine tried to braid my hair for the first time though. Yeah that was a disaster her first time trying to braid hair and it ended up in my mom having to brush the nots out of my hair because all my sister did was not it.

Then I relised that I was just starring at myself in the mirror and that if I didn't hurry I would be late to training with Ahsoka. I quickly got into the shower and after I put on my black laggings and black long sleeve shirt. Then I started clipping the rest of my armor on.

Once I was finished getting ready Lieutenant Mappa lead me to where Ahsoka was and knocked on her door.

Meanwhile with Sabine and Ketsu…

(In regular pov.)

"Sabine wake up." Ketsu said to Sabine.

The tiered Mandalorion girl opened her eyes obviously tired from last night's late bounty.

"What time is it?" A tiered Sabine asked.

"Time for you to get up that's what time." Ketsu said.

Sabine stretched for a moment and then sat up in her bunk.

"Hey do you know what day it is?" Sabine asked.

"Your birthday." Ketsu said.

"Wait really or are you kidding me?" Sabine asked.

"Look at your data pad." Ketsu said.

"I'll take your word for it." Sabine said.

Then memory hit Sabine like a lightning bolt about the news from Mandalore last week that put a sad look on her face.

"And it would have been my sisters too." Sabine said.

"Sabine just because she hasn't been found doesn't mean she's dead." Ketsu said.

"Yeah well it won't matter she can't survive on the streets on her own and if the empire… she's already… gone." Sabine said saying the last word very quietly.

Ketsu felt sympathy for Sabine and that's when she felt her so called "sister instincts." Kick in she hated those they made her feel soft and Ketsu hated that feeling.

"Curse my stupid sister instincts." Ketsu mumbled under her breath. As much as the fifteen-year-old wanted to comfort her best friend she couldn't let her be so soft especially since they were from a warrior culture.

"Sabine stop it you a warrior you're not supposed to act like this." Ketsu told Sabine.

"Oh k'uur (Shut up.) Ketsu I don't want to hear it you're not my buir (Mother/Father.) so don't tell me how to act." Sabine said with attitude.

"One don't tell me to be quiet two I'm fully well aware of that and three pull yourself together than." Ketsu said raising her voice annoyed and frustrated with Sabine.

"Sorry ori'vod." (Older brother/sister/special friend.) Sabine said quietly with a sad look on her face.

"It's fine now let's get out of this sour mood its your birthday now let's celebrate okay?" Ketsu said trying to make up for raising her voice before.

"Yes let's celebrate." Sabine said getting up.

And pretty soon the two of them were off to celebrate Sabine's birthday.

Meanwhile back at the rebellion…

(Miranda's pov)

Ahsoka opened the door to her room and motioned for me to come in.

"Thank you Mappa." I heard Ahsoka say.

"Not a problem commander Tano." Mappa said.

Then Ahsoka closed the door and turned to me.

"Good morning." Ahsoka said to me.

"Good morning Ahsoka." I said.

"So I called you here for training but I need your help with something first would you be able to assist me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes I can help you what do you need?" I asked.

Ahsoka nodded her head and pulled out a holo disc.

"Do you think you could help me identify this Mando'ad?" (Child of Mandalor.) Ahsoka asked me while starting the holo.

I immediately recognized the Mandalorion in the holo.

"Marcus." I said out loud.

Ahsoka stopped the holo.

"You know this mando?" Ahsoka asked me.

"Yes he's from my vod clan were good friends." I said then I reliesed he might be in trouble and my smile dropped.

(Vod meaning Brother/Sister or special friend in this case Brother though.)

"Is he in trouble?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes Marcus's clan got into a little bit of trouble with the empire but fortunately the rebels were able to rescue him and where looking for his clan to rescue them like we are yours." Ahsoka said.

"Not Oakly clan too." I said.

"Unfortunately the empire has been cracking down on resistance to imperial command lately." Ahsoka said.

That brought a tears to my eyes.

"Our Mand'alor is such a di'kut (Idiot.) he just lets the empire do this to the clans he's a coward." I said I was upset now that our leader would just let the empire do this.

"Miranda you may think that this is your leaders fault but really the empire is forcing him to let this happen it's just how the empire works." Ahsoka said.

"We should fight them as single clans where powerless but all together we can get the empire off of Mandalor." I said.

Ahsoka laughed.

"You sound alot like your mother." Ahsoka said.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked Ahsoka.

"After the death watch failed at taking over Mandalor and Maul showed back up things went to chaos I went to Mandalor to help." Ahsoka said.

"I worked with your mother and father on that mission." Ahsoka finished.

"Where they married than?" I asked.

"No just friends I don't think they even had considered dating then, then again. They did have other things to worry about." Ahsoka said.

I smiled.

"Ahsoka?" I asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"When I spoke in Mando'a you seemed to understand it do you?" I asked.

"Bits and pieces I learned a little from your mother on Mandalor."

"Oh cool." I said.

"Anyway let's get to training… oh and I almost forgot I have a birthday present for you." Ahsoka said taking out a small box.

Ahsoka handed the box to me and told me to open it.

When I opened the box I saw gray saber looking things.

"Are these?" I asked.

"No not real lightsabers but training sabers and don't be fooled training sabers may make them sound harmless but there not sure you're not going to be able to cut your arm off with it but you can still cut yourself pretty bad so please try not to harm yourself." Ahsoka said.

I nodded.

"So where going to do saber training today." I said.

"Yes we are but first ichnite your lightsabers." Ahsoka said.

I picked up the main one and ichnited it.

The blade was emerald green and glowed brightly. I felt a tiny vibration from the saber but it was so cool.

Ahsoka and I continued working in my saber skills and then we did some meditation.

Today was turning out to be a very good day.

Meanwhile back with Sabine and Ketsu…

"Okay now that was fun." Sabine said while laughing.

"Yeah it was." Ketsu said while laughing as well.

The two of them had just come back from inside the city they had been shopping for weapons because that was fun for them. But as they were shopping they noticed one of their fugitives was running and captured him.

So they turned him in in exchange for some credits and bought some new weapons. As well as some crates of explosives that Ketsu bought to keep just in case of emergencies.

"So Sabine good birthday after all?" Ketsu asked Sabine.

"Oh it's not over yet." Sabine said.

The two laughed as they put their weapons away and Ketsu found a safe place to store her explosives.

"So you want to test some of your explosives?" Sabine asked.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you just wanted to blow something up." Ketsu said.

"You might be right." Sabine hesitantly said.

Then Sabine heard her data pad go off and she looked to Ketsu and Ketsu motioned for her to go answer it.

"Mask the signal okay." Ketsu yelled to Sabine.

"I will." Sabine yelled.

Sabine then ran into her and Ketsu's shared cabin and answered it that's when someone surprising appeared on the holo screen…

Meanwhile back with Miranda.

Ahsoka and I had just finished training for the day. It was almost lunch time.

Then I walked to the cafeteria where Alisha and Salina where waiting for me.

I quickly grabbed my food and then sat down with my friends.

"How was training?" Salina asked.

"Good." I said.

"Wait a second what's that on your belt?" Alisha asked.

"Are those lightsabers?" Salina asked.

"No their training sabers." I said.

"Cool." Salina said.

"Well we have our free time next because no electives today so what do you want to do?" Alisha asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Your choice I guess." I continued.

"Okay well maybe we just play holo games or watch holo movies." Salina suggested.

"Okay." I said.

"Grate so after we finish eating we go and play." Alisha said.

"Deal." I said.

"Deal." Salina said.

"Its settled then." Alisha said.

So after lunch all three of us played holo games and I was winning our current game but Alisha was close behind me.

Then I felt something in the force so I decided while Salina was calculating her next move to meditate on it.

My mind then entered a vision and I saw my mother. She was fighting what looked like a Stormtrooper "She's alive." I thought.

Then I saw my father. He was fighting off Stormtroopers as well "There both alive." I knew that now. But where were they? Then my vision turned dark and I heard a blaster shot then a scream "Oh no." I thought "There in trouble." Soon the vision ended.

I felt dazed for a minute after coming out of my vision.

"Miranda." Alisha said.

"Miranda." Salina said.

"Huh?" I said.

"What happened to you?" Alisha asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we were playing the game and it was your turn so we tried to wake you up but you didn't answer." Salina said.

"Are you okay?" Alisha asked.

"Yeah I just had a vision that's all." I said.

Part of that was a lie I wasn't okay not after that vision.

"Okay if you say you're alright." Salina said.

"Let's continue." Alisha said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Alisha opened it.

"Hello Mappa." Alisha said.

"Hi Alisha it's time for dinner." Mappa said.

"Okay." We all said and then Mappa lead us to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was busy but I guess that was usual for a ship this big.

We all sat down to eat are dinner and we started talking.

"So what did you see in your vision?" Alisha asked.

"Nothing just I don't know I couldn't really make out what I saw." I lied because I didn't want them to think I was crazy if I told them I saw my parents.

Then after we were all finished eating lieutenant Mappa came over to our table and the room went silent. And Salina and Alisha smiled.

"Miranda its your birthday so we want to sing happy birthday to you." Mappa said.

"1.2.3." Mappa counted and then everyone sang happy birthday to me this was definitely one of the best birthdays ever. Despite my vision.

Once they were done singing Mappa and one of her friends put a cake infrount of me with the candles lit now it was time to make my wish I thought about it for a second. What do I wish for? To be reunited with my family? I didn't know. Everyone was waiting for me to make my wish. I had to decide quickly. Then I finely decided what it was going to be.

I wish to become a Jedi…

Then I blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Miranda there's one more surprise we have for you." Mappa said pointing to the door way.

"Marcus" I said.

 **Yeah I know a lot of cliff hangers but I think that makes the chapter's interesting. Anyway who do you think is calling Sabine? And who's Miranda's friend? You'll find out in the next chapter. May the force be with you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Everything changes

Miranda woke up the next morning feeling drained but not the kind of drained that made her tired the kind of drained that reminded her that Marcus was there. That was always the sort of feeling his presence even if it be on the other side of the ship gave off. It had always been like that since they were in elementary school, on Mandalore and he and Audrey were her only friends. Still though, his presence drained her because of how smart he was. His clan valued knowledge and tactical skills over anything, well except fighting of course. Which made Marcus the smartest in Miranda's class. Every wednesday he and Miranda would go to the advanced classes and even there he was the smartest. And to everyone on Mandalore being in the advanced anything was an honor. But being the best was even more of an honor. However despite how great of an honor it still was to be in the advanced class Miranda felt like she was the dumbest one there and she was teased for it to which was part of the reason her mother switched her into homeschooling. That and her mother didn't trust imperials teaching her.

Miranda shook the memories of the teasing out of her head and stretched. Then she remembered today was the day she was assigned to a commander to basically serve. Hopefully whoever Miranda was assigned to wasn't mean. And even though she acted like it Miranda wasn't very excited about today because it meant change. Change just when Miranda was slipping into the routine of the command ship. Consistency was one of the things Miranda was used to. When she was on Mandalore her life was very routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, train,relax,eat lunch,do school, train,eat dinner,family time,go to bed,repeat. That was how it was never really changing unless one of the other clans Miranda's clan helped was in trouble but that rarely happens. She liked the consistency of it how everything felt normal and constant. But when everything changed there was a sense of unfamiliarity that Miranda did not like she hoped today wouldn't be like that. Maybe she would be the one Ahsoka picked. The one that Miranda would be the second in command for for a whole year until she graduated to being what they called a commander in training or in more casual terms a child commander. Then almost nothing would change she would still live on the command ship and help Ahsoka. Miranda hoped it would. But things have a way of never turning out completely how you think they will...

Later that morning Miranda sat at Alisha and Salina's table and was quiet as she ate. To quietly for her friends not to notice.

"Looks like Marcus is getting along really well with the other boys over there." Salina said pulling Miranda out of her thoughts.

"He pretends really well." Miranda said coldly that was more of the Mandalorian in her talking than anything else.

Miranda had tried to keep the Mandalorian side of her quiet as much as possible to keep herself from saying something like that but that one just slipped out.

"What do you mean he actually looks like he's having fun." Salina protested.

Miranda looked behind her and saw the boys at there table spilling their soy milk cartons and laughing. Her eyes mostly on Marcus seeing if he was actually enjoying himself or not. Miranda believed it to be a special gift she had that allowed her to read people even when everything else about them says one thing. Miranda would always know if they felt another. But this time however from what Miranda's instincts told her Marcus was actually enjoying himself. Which made Miranda suspicious of his intentions.

But Miranda decided to let that one rest for now. She could always question Marcus later.

For the time being though Miranda just turned back around in her chair.

"You're right i guess he is enjoying himself." Miranda said.

Seeming content with her answer both Alisha and Salina left her alone to eat that was until she got up to go ask Marcus something.

"Miranda don't!" Alisha yelled.

No sooner had Alisha said it both girls were pulling her by her arms back to the table. But it was too late the boys at Marcus's table were already laughing at them. And unlike the teasing on Mandalore this kind got to Miranda. It made her upset so upset that she grabbed one of the open soy milk cartons and threw it right on top of the person laughing at her the hardest. Whose name she would later come to know as Troy. Once the milk carton spilled on Troy the laughter turned to him and the boys left Miranda alone. Miranda knew before it was even said that what she had just done,was going to earn her a reputation hopefully one that would get people to leave her alone and not tease her. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

After she had threw the milk carton and it spilling all over Troy, Miranda ran as fast as she could out of the cafeteria and away from trouble. Her adrenaline carried her all the way back to her shared cabin where she was safe. Were she could hide from everyone and and everything. She stayed there meditating and listening to music on her data pad wondering if anyone would ever come for her like her parents would have by now.

It wasn't that long after she had expected someone to come looking for her that she started feeling drained again. That feeling only meant one thing to her it was that Marcus had come looking for her. Seemed fitting he only ever came after the commotion was over not before. Seeing as she could feel his presence coming Miranda stood up from her bed where she was currently sitting and walked to the door feeling stiff thanks to how long she had been meditating as well as listening to music. She waited until she was sure Marcus was at the door. Then so cleverly opening it before he could knock.

Marcus was startled by the sudden opening of the door but nevertheless regained himself as it was Miranda who opened the door. Miranda laughed at his being startled so easily considering they had been through a battle between their clans and another one. Despite the lack of extensive calculations that Miranda's clan was known for among his clan only, Marcus's parents jumped at the chance to work with Miranda's to defeat the opposing clan which Marcus couldn't remember the name of to save his life. He mentally scolded himself for that he could name almost every planet in the galaxy but he couldn't remember the name of the clan his and Miranda's had defeated. Then of course he realized he was just standing there quietly like a di'kut until Miranda broke the awkward silence.

"So my guess is you came here to talk about breakfast after the chaos is over like always."Miranda said with attitude in her voice to emphasize her point.

"Hey at least i'm not the one who threw a full carton of soy milk on top of troy's head now am I?" Marcus said trying to take the blame for that incident off him.

Miranda rolled her eyes not the best trait she picked up from her mother but an effective one to use on people when you're annoyed. However Miranda knew better then to roll her eyes at adults especially her parents.

"Nevermind I didn't come here to talk about that I came here to talk to you about something different." Marcus said.

"What would that be?" Miranda pushed.

"Can you just trust me for once?" Marcus asked.

"Oh you mean like how I trusted you to not lead me into almost certain death with your so brilliant plan to sneak onto the opposing clans base to steal information to defeat the clan we were fighting against that if you don't remember almost got you,me and Audrey killed." Miranda said sarcastically.

Marcus didn't look amused. In fact he looked more annoyed than anything.

"I'm just teasing you idiot." Miranda said.

Marcus closed his eyes and face facepalmed briefly before regaining his focus which had been lost thanks to Miranda's sarcastic nature that marcus had guessed she had learned from some member of her family since they were the only one's she really spent time with after her parents decided to homeschool her. He shook this thought from his mind. Shortly after Miranda's parents decided to homeschool her Audry's did the same and schooldays became much more boring than it was when the two girls from clan Wren had been there.

"Anyway can I come in or do I have to stand here all day?" Marcus asked becoming more noticeably annoyed the more time Miranda was joking around rather then getting to the point.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Miranda said moving out of the was so Marcus could come in.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Miranda asked.

"It,It's not what I need to tell you it's what your mother does." Marcus said studdering at the beginning of his sentence.

It took Miranda time to process what Marcus had just told her. It was good news of course but it still shocked Miranda to her that her mother was alive and had something to tell her. Miranda then looked towards Marcus thinking of how to respond.

"I..is she here?" she asked carefully.

"No but she did rescue me from the imperial prison." Marcus said.

"Oh." Miranda responded.

It didn't take the force for Miranda to know more had happened then what Marcus had said and seeing as this was her family and her clan Miranda decided to press the conversation further.

"Marcus what happened?" Miranda asked carefully afraid of the answer she might get.

Her asking this surprised Marcus, Miranda was usually one to let this sort of thing go without further questioning at least that's how she was on Mandalore. He guessed Miranda had gotten more curious once she had left in elementary school. Still thinking of what and how he was going to tell Miranda what had happened Marcus decided to stall for time.

"Do you remember that one time are clans went into Sundari and we stayed in that tall building where if you stepped onto the balcony at night you could see all the city lights." Marcus said clearly stalling for time.

Miranda was many things but she was not dumb Marcus was hiding something and Miranda was about to get to the bottom of it.

"Yes I remember just as well as I remember just asking you a question." Miranda said giving Marcus little to no room to hide behind whatever distraction he was think of to give him time to think of a way to sugar coat whatever he was about to say.

Marcus wondered mentally how he could be so smart yet so dumb at the same time this was Bo Katan's daughter and she wasn't going to fall for such an obvious distraction.

Marcus decided since he couldn't distract Miranda he was going to have to tell her what really happened. Otherwize considering her level of combat skills against his. He would end up on the floor or unconscious if he didn't.

"It was after the empire had captured my clan,I was sitting in my cell a tiny bit scared about what was going to happen when I heard something outside of my cell door. Before I knew it your mother was opening my cell door and telling me to run to a rebel ship nearby as well as which hallways to avoid. She said to tell you to not be afraid and that she'll be okay. She also said to tell you that you will see her and your father again soon." Marcus finished what he was saying and looked next to him towards Miranda.

However Miranda was not returning the glance. Her face was buried in the palms of her hands and Marcus couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse that was doing so. Marcus felt a little uncomfortable with the awkward silence between them so he decided to break it.

"Hey you alright?" Marcus asked Miranda.

Miranda was a bit off balance after what Marcus had just revealed to her but she knew she was going to live. Besides it was good news her mother was alive and she assumed that meant her father was to. Her parents were safe at least for now and that was all the hope she needed. The young Mandalorian girl looked towards her friend and said nothing all she did was nod to let him know she was okay. He seemed content with just the nod and they remained silent for a few moments until Marcus broke the silence again. Miranda understood why he did though silence was usually a bad thing. At least Marcus had thought it was silence usually meant something bad was about to happen. Both Marcus and Miranda had been through enough clan battles to know that much so Marcus's need for conversation was nothing new to Miranda.

"I almost forgot." Marcus said digging in his pocket as if he were looking for something and whatever it was it seemed like he had found it after a few seconds of digging.

Then Marcus pulled out what looked like a holo disk and gave it to Miranda.

"Your mother told me to give this to you she said most of your questions will be answered in the hollo." Marcus said carefully handing the disk to Miranda as it was the only thing that could help Miranda make peace with their new situation.

Miranda's hands were shaking as she took the disk from Marcus's hand. She would watch it sometime but not right now. For now Miranda just put it in the compartment underneath her bed hoping no one would find it.

Marcus on the other hand sat there surprised that Miranda had not slammed the disk into her data pad and watched the recording. But the logical part of him could understand why, there were answers in that holo most that probably contained bad news. And Marcus knew neither of them could take anymore bad news.

Then suddenly a voice came on through the intercom.

"All level 6's report to the gathering room." Was all the announcement said and of course Miranda and Marcus were level 6's so the two got up and headed for the door.

The two walked in silence for a little while until Marcus spoke up.

"So we're going to become second in commands today that holds some honor don't you think?" Marcus asked hoping for a positive answer.

"So as long as we're not assigned to anyone mean I don't care." Miranda said coldly.

To her there was nothing good about serving someone even if it got you experience. But there was nothing she could do. If she wanted to be a commander this was the only way to do it. And more or less to her if she wanted the clearance it would take to find her parents she was going to need to do whatever it took to get the clearance she needed.

"Okay what's wrong?" Marcus asked her.

"Nothing." Miranda said coldly as the doors to the gathering room opend to a large room with all level six's ready to level up and become second in commands. The room was very large with balconies and a stage but lucky for her and Marcus there classes were each to the left and right as they walked in.

Miranda looked around were her class was to eventually find her friends. Without words Miranda left Marcus and sat with her friends she did not want anymore questions about why she felt how she did. All she wanted was to get this over with.

About five minutes later Ahsoka and commander Sato walked onto the stage along with other members from high command, the room went silent. Then Ahsoka stepped forward first calm and composed, surprising considering the how large the crowed was.

"Level six's." Ahsoka said.

"Yes commander Tano." The whole room responded creating an echo that lasted for ten seconds fading away each second went by until the room was silent yet again.

"You are about to begin a new journey one that will test every bit of knowledge and every bit of strength you have gained as well as learned through all of your level training no matter how much or how little level training you have had everything you know is about to be tested, it is one thing to teach you how to fight how to tactically analyse things and to calculate, but it is another to send you off into a real battlefield with real searos that aren't simulated by a computer and can be stopped in the press of a button. You are about to enter a real battlefield where anything can happen, where everyone of your skills will be tested and used to their full ability. But rest assured the commanders you are about to be assigned to will teach you everything you need to know and prepare you for what no computer simulation ever could, they will prepare you for the things that cannot be taught in a classroom. Trust them to lead you and to guide you, however do not shy away from your independence, you need to learn how to do this on you own for you will be commanders a year from now and will need to rely on everything you learned from this year to guide you for the next year and beyond, but always remember this, you are rebels, you do things differently than anyone in the empire or in the galaxy never be afraid to do something in a way that has never been done before good luck second in commands you journey is about to begin." Ahsoka finished her speech and the room roared with applause.

However Miranda was memorising what Ahsoka had said as well as waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Then suddenly Commander Sato stepped forward.

" Level six's."

"Yes commander Sato." The whole room responded letting their voices ring and the the room fall back into silence.

"I have in my hands the list of each second in command gets paired up with which first command I will read them outloud so be sure to listen for when your name gets called so that when you meet your commander you know who to find I will call each class up and call each individual name from that class and who they are paired up with starting with lieutenant Mappa's class."

"First from Lieutenant Mappas class is the first student to get assigned to a commander of high command this year picked by me is Alisha Sato you are assigned to me for your command training." The room applauded Alisha for getting assigned to a high command commander even if it was her father they still applauded.

Alisha however did not even stand or acknowledge it she just sat there and looked very mad.

"Then, Ahsoka stepped forward the second student to get assigned to a commander from high command picked by me is Miranda Wren." The room erupted in applause however Miranda sat there in shock of what just happened eventually she stood and the applause grew louder.

Miranda then sat back down. Ahsoka had chosen her now she couldn't let Ahsoka down.

Next Salina's name was called she was assigned to a commander of high command as well a newly appointed high commanding officer by the name of commander Lowie she seemed nice enough and it looked like Salina would like her so Miranda wasn't too worried.

And when his name was called Marcus was assigned to a commander by the name of commander **Itera** who wasn't a high commanding officer but had a mandalorian name other information about him eluted Miranda but she knew that last name sounded very mandalorian she was curious.

After the names were called the groups teams were called however if the teams proved to work non-coefficient in the simulation tomorrow the teams and possibly the leaders would be changed.

Once Miranda's name was called by commander sato for leader she stood up again in her team was Alisha, Salina, Marcus, Troy and Carlos.

"Oh great just what I need someone who makes fun of me on my own team." Miranda mumbled as she saw the kid she poured soy milk on earlier stand as well.

To close the ceremony after all the names were called commander Sato stepped forward one more time...

" Level six's." He spoke.

"Yes Commander Sato." The room replied.

"Tomorrow will be your final test as level six's if you pass you will become level sevens good luck second in commands you are dismissed." Commander Sato said.

"Yes Commander Sato thank you Commander Sato." The room replied.

Then everyone started to leave with their lieutenants Miranda,Alisha and Salina followed her close behind as she lead them back to their rooms.

"I'll come and get you girls for lunch then will go meet your commanders then ill take you back here will head off to dinner shortly after and then will come back here and say our goodbyes second in commands." Lieutenant Mappa said sounding sad.

"Wait say our goodbyes what do you mean you've been with me and Alisha sense level one you can't leave us." Salina said.

"I'm sorry Selena I thought I told you after you go on to be trained by your second in commands and with your teammates I'm useless to you after you have completed level six tomorrow I can't stay with you I must go on and teach a new class of children it's not goodbye forever just I won't be your teacher and you will all be moved to the second in commands side of the ship." Mappa said.

"Yes I knew that part but I didn't know you would be leaving us I mean who will make sure we're on time for places and know when to wake up?" Salina asked.

Lieutenant Mappa walked over and grabbed Salina's Data pad.

"May I?" Mappa asked.

"Sure." Salina said surprised.

Mappa nodded and picked up the data pad and swiped down the notifications bar on the screen.

"See this." Mappa said.

"Yes." Salina responded.

This is a notification for an update that is pending approval pending you pass the group test tommorow this update will install with an alarm app for you to wake up messages to tell you what breakfast you have as well as your missions and when your needed where and you are permitted restricted communications on your data pad as well. " Mappa continued.

"Everything I have done for you so far will now be done by you and your data pad." Mappa finished.

"Oh so this is goodbye?" Salina asked.

"At the end of today but it's only temporary I'll see you again when you each out rank me maybe before." Mappa said.

"Oh well as long as we get to see you again I guess." Salina said.

"And you will meanwhile I have a flight practice I must go to I'll be back to get you for Lunch okay?" Mappa asked.

"Okay lieutenant mappa." Alisha said.

With that Mappa walked out the door and the girls just stood there looking at each other waiting for one of them to speak.

Eventually Salina spoke up. "So it's true lieutenant Mappa is really leaving us?" Saline asked rhetorically but Alisha still responded.

"No afence Salina but why does this affect you so much you knew Lieutenant Mappa would leaving us shortly she can't stay with us forever were second in commands now or um the technical term which is lieutenant commanders either way we need to learn how to do this ourselves will never become commanders if we don't." Alisha finished.

"Your right Alisha we do have to learn to do this for ourselves...anyone up for a game of holochess?" Salina asked.

Both Miranda and Alisha nodded.

The three sat down to play since it was a two player game Miranda volunteered to sit one round out so she could meditate as Ahsoka had taught her to do so.

Miranda sat on her bunk quietly in meditation position waiting for something to happen, she had felt a strong pull to the force inside her lately as if it or something was calling her trying to tell her something. Miranda regained her focus and focused on what had been pulling her when all of a sudden she felt a cool breeze on her face from what felt like a cooling unit, she quickly saw that she was in the training room where the final test would be held tomorrow everyone including Marcus was there, however he was at the opposite side of her, the buzzer sounded signaling the second in commands to begin when everything went black and Miranda hurd a blaster shot, saw a patch of red and then she woke from her vision, startled and confused. Would someone shoot her tommorow is that what the force was trying to tell her? Miranda couldn't tell all she could do was make sure she had her training lightsaber with her just incase someone tried to kill her and wait for her enemy to reveal his or herself.

The next day…

Miranda went to Ahsoka's office after breakfast to speak with Ahsoka before the test began. She knocked on the door gently to see if she could come in. And sure enough Ahsoka told her to come in.

Miranda walked into Ahsoka's office where she appeared to be doing work on her Data terminal, but looked up nonetheless.

"Ah Miranda it's good to see you and after today you'll be my second in command right?" Ahsoka asked knowing what the answer from Miranda would be.

"Yes master, that is assuming I live that long." Miranda said.

Ahsoka gave her a confused look as if asking her if she was joking but then reading the look on her face as if she knew what Miranda was trying to say.

"Miranda did you have a vision while meditating?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes Master I did and I think someone in the training room today is going to try and kill me." Miranda said worried.

Ahsoka let out a huge sigh.

"Well you can't just not take the test today but I can allow you to go in with your lightsabers to deflect anyone who tries to shoot you who's gun isn't on stun would that be okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes Master thank you." Miranda said.

"I wish I could do more but unless you take the test you can't pass the level so my hands are tied." Ahsoka said.

"I'll be fine master thank you." Miranda said walking out of Ahsoka's office and to the training room.

The training room was just a room with platforms that move with the objective to capture the other team's flag without getting shot by a stun bolt you start on a platform with your team mixed all around you, you have to work together to get the flag or else you fail.

Just like in her vision everyone was there including Marcus who was faced across from her the buzzer sounded and in a slow moment Miranda saw Marcus point his blaster at her she assumed his aim was at something behind her, but his aim was aim was pure, and his aim was at her. Then as if in slow motion the blood red blaster bolt hit her causing her to fall onto the floor. Once Miranda hit the ground everything stopped and all she could see was Marcus standing over her. He said something but Miranda couldn't hear it as she faded from the training room into a vizion.

Then she her memories came back to her like water when a dam breaks and everything floods she remembered. She saw flashes of her mother, her real mother in her Mandalorian armor in the throne room. Her mother's armer was beautiful it was yellow with other patches of gray it made up her clan's symbol she was holding a baby Miranda with Sabine on her left looking down at her. Her brother was there as well wearing his armor standing to her mother's right. Her father was behind them and they all looked so happy. Then the vision changed, Miranda saw a three year old her in the dining room of the stronghold, she was levitating plates with the force and her parents where looking at her in shock. That was when they realized that Miranda was force sensitive.

The vision changed again to Sabine leaving for the imperial academy then flashed to Sabine on a hologram. Miranda saw the argument in the throne room between her mom and her sister and it sounded so sounded angry. Then it flashed to Sabine telling Miranda they needed to leave and Miranda going with her. It flashed then to Miranda, Sabine and Ketsu on the run from the empire but Miranda was caught. Miranda then saw a flash of something being injected into her by the empires and in the the next flash she remembered being on some ship with Sabine holding her

"I'm so sorry Miranda." Sabine said to her, Miranda didn't know what she meant then the last flash came

"I'm not just giving my sister to someone I don't know." she heard her sister say

"I know it's hard but she needs to learn to use her skills to protect her and if Hera thinks she knows someone who can help you have to trust her." She heard a male voice say.

"I know what we're asking of you is difficult Sabine and I don't blame you for not trusting us but believe me it is the right decision." Miranda heard a female voice say.

"If my sister learning the force can protect her then i'll do it." Miranda heard her sister say.

Miranda was then brought to Ahsoka the flash's ended and Miranda woke up remembering everything for the first time in a long time.

Meanwhile on the ghost Sabine was painting her room thinking of her little sister wondering if she has made the right choice. Sabine stopped painting for a second and remembered that her sister had been with her the whole time through everything. She would find her again hoping that she would remember who she was and where she came from not some artificial memory the empire gave her to go and hunt some false lead to find someone who isn't her real clan. Sabine thought to herself her...clan had hurt her so much they didn't deserve for Sabine to call...them her family. Only her sister deserved that privilege.

Then Sabine's com went off.

"Specter five we have a mission you ready?" Sabine heard Kanan say through the com.

"As always specter one."Sabine replied.

Sabine then said to herself. "I don't know where you are little sister but i'm going to find you I promise."

 ****

 **Hi everyone sorry it's taken me so long to update i'v been relay busy lately but i'm glad you waited for me :) anyway i hope the long chapter makes up for it I know some of you are going to hate me for changing the characters past but please don't kill me I didn't do it for no good reason I did it so that the past of the character matches up with the show and it will be more interesting for future chapters I hope you can forgive me. But to clear something up the chapters and parts with Sabine and Ketsu did happen just it was before Sabine came back to get her sister. Just to clear that up anyway I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you.  
**

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Remember What Is True

Miranda's pov

I woke up after what only seemed like a few minutes but, I knew had been much longer. I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka sitting by my bedside to my left. My vision was blurry considering I had just woken up after the galaxy knows how long I had been unconscious. Ahsoka looked over to me.

"Oh you're awake." Ahsoka said in surprise. "I didn't think you would be awake so soon...do you feel okay?" Ahsoka asked me.

"As can be expected." I paused "Ahsoka?" I asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka said with softness to her voice the kind of softness that almost sounded like my...no those memories aren't true they aren't real the empire deceived you...or did they?

I took a deep breath and finely asked "Ahsoka how did I get here to the rebellion I mean?" I asked knowing that the answer would tell me what the

truth was.

"It was about nine months ago when Hera one of the rebel cell leaders called me on the holophone she said that they had rescued two girls and that they were sister's, she also told me that one of the sister's was force sensitive and that the empire had separated her from the oldest one and was now unconscious, I knew that that it was serious, so I asked if they would mind bringing you here so you could be safe and I could train you, and your sister agreed that's how you ended up here...why do you ask?" Ahsoka explained and then asked me.

"Because whatever the empire did to me it altered my memory somehow." I said.

Ahsoka sat there quietly looking at me, most likely she was probably wondering how that was possible. Eventually she looked back at me with her soft blue eyes obviously sad for me, I felt bad because... I didn't want her to be sad, I didn't want anyone to pity me. But I guess It was to late now.

Ahsoka finally broke her silence and said "I've never heard of anything like this before but, if the empire did this to you, it means the empire is doing this to all force sensitive children." Ahsoka looked worried as she seemed shocked probably at the fact that the empire was doing this to children.

Ahsoka shook her head as if to regain focus.

"Besides that." Ahsoka said obviously still thinking about what I had just told her. "Because of the incident inside of the training room you are permitted an injury pass which means because of unexpected injury you are granted a pass on the test and are a level 7 as well as my second in command.

I smiled I was very happy as well as very grateful I had been given the pass due to injury. I was proud of myself in that I was selected as Ahsoka's second in command just as much as I was proud just to be one.

"Thank you Ahsoka I am very happy to be your second in command as well as your padawan." I said.

Ahsoka smiled most likely happy to see that I was alive.

"Rest." Ahsoka said. "You took a pretty hard hit I don't expect you to be up that quickly."

"Master." I approached to ask.

"Not now...rest will talk later." Ahsoka said.

(Back to regular pov)

But later never came, as soon as Miranda was ready to get back to work her and Ahsoka where working and training to do everything they needed and wanted to do. The only stopping points where for electives but those where only twice a week now. However according to Ahsoka Miranda was doing really well in music. It was somewhat surprising to her especially now and it had been ever since she gained her memory back everything was so strange. While she had been recovering she was told that her and Marcus hadn't even talked that day. He hadn't even spoken to her that day until of course he had shot her. Miranda still couldn't remember what he had said it was all still so clouded. Miranda stared out the window that looked into space and upon the endless sea of stars from the desk in her shared room. Everyone was gone now. They were all training with there second in commands each, like her, only had limited time to rest. So because she now had some quiet time she decided to rest while deep in thought.

As much as she hated it Miranda had to talk to Marcus somehow he would know what had happened, he would almost have to. But the only problem was that Marcus was detained and the access codes to get into his cell where not available to her level. Miranda shifted resting her head in her hand with her elbow leaned up against the desk. She would have to ask Ahsoka for the access codes. Who would almost undoubtedly say no. So she came up with a different plan, a more risky plan. Ahsoka had a data pad in which she kept everything on including access codes. And not to mention she had the password to and secretly knew Ahsoka's passwords to her confidential files, she has whispered them under her breath once or twice. Miranda decided that she would wait until Ahsoka left for her meeting with high command, then she would use Ahsoka's data pad and get the access codes to Marcus' cell. Then, ask him what had happened. It was risky considering that he could try to attack her again or Ahsoka could find out. Miranda shook her head to reassure herself. This was a risk that she would have to take if it meant she could find out for sure who she was and what her true past was.

Miranda didn't like what she was about to do but she knew that there was no reward without some risk involved. She glanced over at her clock, it was time for her to go to Ahsoka and trade places so that Ahsoka could go to her meeting, and Miranda to steal the codes. She walked hastily to Ahsoka's office she was very apprehensive about this. Soon she finally reached Ahsoka's office door she took a deep breath and waved her hand so that the door would open. Ahsoka smiled at her, and Miranda smiled back.

"Good afternoon." Ahsoka said.

"Good afternoon Master what task do you have for me today?" Miranda replied.

Ahsoka laughed.

"Nothing much just some files I need rearranged on my data pad, you have the access codes it shouldn't be too hard for you." Ahsoka said.

Miranda smiled, not because Ahsoka thought that she could do it but because by using Ahsoka's data pad for her second in work it would be easy for her to get the access codes under the pretense of her doing her work.

"Alright master shouldn't be too hard." Miranda said.

"Very well then i'll leave you to it as you know I have my meeting with high command I should be back in about two to three hours we have some heavy agenda items to discuss today." Ahsoka said.

"Okay master i'll hold down the ship while you're gone." Miranda said.

Ahsoka laughed "I know you will that's why I'm trusting you." Ahsoka said as she smiled to Miranda and headed out of her office.

Miranda sat in Ahsoka's office chair and closed her eyes. Ahsoka trusting her only made her feel worse about doing this, but she was

going to have to if she wanted to know who she truly was.

Miranda cautiously reached for Ahsoka's data pad and entered in the password. She glanced at the note Ahsoka had left for her in the notification section.

Ahsoka had wanted her to move the files for the squadrons ship counts into the inventory folder which wasn't hard at all but, it wasn't what Miranda was doing. Miranda called up the folders stored on Ahsoka's data pad but she couldn't find access codes. So out of both frustration and curiosity she searched up her own name. Miranda Wren. To her surprise two names came up...her's and Sabine's. Miranda shook her head in disbelief, her memory, those flashes, they were all true. She was the daughter of the countess, she had an older brother in addition to her older sister. But her memory had been erased once, that was true to. Miranda looked up at the data pad which was rested on its staind. She tapped on her sister's name and what came up honestly surprised her.

The file read Sabine Wren sister of Miranda Wren. Status:Member of the ghost crew Lothal sector. Race:Mandalorian Age:16

"The Lothal sector, my sister is in the Lothal sector." Miranda said at a volume that was almost a yell.

Miranda then backed out of the file and deleted the search. She then searched for the folder that said Rebel cell locations. But of course when she tapped on it it was locked. But Miranda knew the pass code 22-00-66. She typed in the numbers and hit enter. Her heart raced as the pass code was being processed. And when it was accepted Miranda took a deep breath. She looked through the files and finally found the one that said the Lothal sector (Ghost crew).

She opened the file and found reports on missions that had been done by the ghost crew. Each were written by Hera Syndulla. And all the records of transmissions where there. Miranda looked through the reports to see if there was anything on Sabine and she did find something. It was a report from almost 9 months ago. It was a report written by Hera whom of which Miranda believed was the cell leader. She opened the report that read:

Today there was another, for lack of a better term exciting day on the ghost. We rescued a new crew member and her sister from the imperial complex here. There names are Sabine and Miranda Wren both daughters of the leaders of clan Wren. Sabine is a weapons expert from the imperial academy on Mandalore who escaped and snuck her sister out of there family's home on Krownes because of her force sensitivity that has been confirmed by one of the members of my crew. The force sensitives name as I had mentioned earlier is Miranda. Her and Sabine had been left for dead my Sabine's former bounty hunting partner Ketsu Onyo. The empire captured them both, when we rescued the sisters they had been separated and Miranda was found unconscious. She is still but is with her sister and we have determined her to be okay she should wake up soon. I have spoken to Sabine and we have agreed that it's not safe for a young girl even if she's Mandalorian to be out here fighting the empire. Especially with the added threat of her being a force sensitive. Sabine has agreed the release her sister to the rebellion to ensure her safety and we will bring her sister to the Phoenix squadron within the hour. My hope is that one day when Miranda is old enough she can be reunited with her sister and join my crew here on the ghost.

Miranda them took the data pad off of its staind then put it down on the desk.

"It's true my sister did leave me to the rebellion because she wanted me to be safe." Miranda said stunned at what she had read.

"Sabine what have you done there never going to let me find you." Miranda continued.

She leaned back in the desk chair and threw her head and arms back in frustration.

Miranda was upset. But she knew deep down that her sister did do what she thought was best for her. Miranda just was unsure if she would ever see her sister again.

Miranda backed out of the files and deleted the search then she looked up what she had originally been looking for. The access codes she scrolled through the list of detainment throughout the entire rebellion until she reached the O section and eventually she found Marcus' file and number of his cell as well as the access code number. She wrote the number down on her own data pad and titled it math. Equation and she set it up as one so that if anyone looked through her data pad they would see it as just a unsolved math equation.

Then she yet again deleted the search and cleared the history for what she had done in the hour. Then she did her work for Ahsoka. Later if she was asked she would make up the excuse that she was doing level work and started late. Because despite being second in command they still had work for their levels. Miranda finished her work for Ahsoka then the work for her level. Once she finished Ahsoka arrived back from her meeting.

"Hello Master." Miranda said pretending to be cheerful.

"Hello Miranda how did things go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Very well master I finished the work you assigned me." Miranda said.

"Good." Ahsoka said. 'Well its getting late you can be done for today and have some extra time for yourself." Ahsoka finished.

"Okay thank you Master." Miranda said.

Ahsoka nodded and Miranda left Ahsoka's office.

She headed straight for the detention blocks. Miranda followed the numbers until she reached row 800, the row where Marcus was being held. She followed the numbers until she reached the cell number 825. She then looked down at Marcus who looked back at her. She entered the access code and walked in his cell closing the door behind her. She kept a hand on her training saber just in case.

When Miranda entered there was a creepy silence in the room that Miranda didn't like from Marcus. They exchanged looks at one another. Neither spoke for a few moments until Marcus said something.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"The truth who are you and where do I come from?" Miranda asked.

"I'm your friend at least until you're sister betrayed mandalore and your family became traitors." Marcus said.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda asked.

"Your sister built a weapon a weapon that was used on other Mandalorians she's a traitor you're whole family's a traitor." Marcus said too Miranda.

Miranda took a deep breath to calm herself and then she spoke.

"My family isn't traitors to mandalore." Miranda said "The only traitors to Mandalore is the empire itself." Miranda finished.

"You really believe that your own sister gave you away to the rebellion because she didn't want you in fact she hated you, you wanna know the truth Sabine was your mother's favorite until you came then you were her favorite and Sabine hated you for that." Marcus said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." Miranda yelled.

Then all in one instant Marcus stole Miranda's shoto lightsaber and tried to stab her. Miranda quickly grabbed her main saber and the blades crossed the two continued to go back and forth until Marcus lunged towards Miranda. She however spun on her heels out of his way so that he would fall. And he did. Miranda quickly pointed the saber at Marcus' throat he quickly surrendered.

"Okay, okay I'm done." Marcus said.

"Then get up and hand me back my saber...slowly." Miranda said.

Marcus then got up and as he was about to give her back the saber he incited it again trying to stab her but she forced pushed him away just in time. But as he lunged again Miranda used her saber and it ended up Piercing through his skin.

"Ow." Marcus cried.

Miranda remained still and in shock as Marcus fell to the floor and Ahsoka suddenly came in running along with lieutenant Mappa.

Mappa grabbed Marcus and ran with him to what Miranda assumed would be the medical wing.

"Come on let's go for a little walk and clear your head." Ahsoka said.

"I can't." Miranda said.

Ahsoka walked over to Miranda.

"Yes you can, it's not your fault you were only defending yourself." Ahsoka said.

"How...how did you know?" Miranda asked.

"Because I found it a little weird that you hadn't returned to your room when I had dismissed you early and I guessed you would be here so I asked Mappa to come with me to find you and before you know it we were here." Ahsoka said.

"Now the question becomes how did you get in here and what happened?" Ahsoka continued.

"I might have stolen the access codes on your data pad earlier." Miranda said with sadness on her face as she sat on the bench in the cell with Ahsoka next to her.

"I see and why was it so imperative that you came here because even though your Mandalorian I assume that you didn't come here to fight...so why was it so important that you came here?" Ahsoka said.

"Because I needed to know." Miranda said.

"Know what?" Ahsoka asked.

"The truth about my family and how I got here and I just thought that Marcus might have some answers, I guess some part of me just hoped that, that might have been what he said to me before I fell unconscious and had that force vision." Miranda admitted

"I see." Ahsoka said.

"But I guess there's no point in hoping for things if they're just going to fall apart in the end." Miranda continued.

"But that's not true." Ahsoka said. "Do you know what the rebellion is made out of?" Ahsoka asked.

"Om the ability to do some damage and ships." Miranda answered.

Ahsoka laughed and shook her head.

"It's built on hope." Ahsoka said.

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"Yes and truth be told that is a lot of the time what keeps us all going hope that things will change and that we can make the galaxy a better place and it hasn't failed us yet, in fact that's where the empire falls short all the time in that it offers no hope or possibility of making the galaxy a better place." Ahsoka said.

Miranda smiled but it quickly faded into a frown.

"I made a mess here didn't I?" Miranda asked.

"Maybe but it's nothing that can't be fixed with an apology." Ahsoka said.

"I can't, he called my clan traitors and even worse my sister a traitor." Miranda said.

"Happiness only resides after one has been forgiven or accepted of their wrong doings." Ahsoka said. "Meaning you will only feel truly okay about this when you have apologized and been forgiven it or if not forgiven at least accepted to yourself that you apologized for what you did." Ahsoka finished.

"So I won't feel as bad about this as I do right now?" Miranda asked.

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying." Ahsoka said. "But wait let's make sure he's okay first." Ahsoka finished.

"I will." Miranda said and remained silent for a moment.

"Ahsoka?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka replayed.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Miranda asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds then reopened them as she was about to speak.

"Yes I do know where your sister is and that she is safe which brings me to what I actually wanted to show you." Ahsoka said.

"Wait what do you want to show me?" Miranda asked.

"It's not of your sister but it's from someone in your sister's rebel group that works against the empire one of their group members has been captured not your sister though that's what are meeting was about recovering their missing team member, but anyway I think you'll find what he has to say even with that having had happened and other things a new source of hope based upon what he says ." Ahsoka said.

"Can I see it?" Miranda asked.

"Let's go to my office and watch." Ahsoka said

So the two walked to Ahsoka's office together and Ahsoka played the transmission.

"We have been called criminals but we are not, we are rebels fighting for the people, fighting for you, I'm not that old but I remember a time when things were different on Lothal, not grate but never like this, see what the empire has done to your lives, to your family's and your freedom, it's only gonna get worse unless we stand up and fight back, it won't be easy, there will be loss and sacrifice but we can't back down just because we're afraid, that's when we need to stand the tallest , that's what my parents taught me, that's what my new family helped me remember, stand up together, because that's when where strongest, as one."

Then the transmission ended and Ahsoka looked to Miranda.

"Ahsoka is that it...I mean is that what hope feels like?" Miranda asked.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I believe it is and what he said was true you are strongest when you stand up together which brings me to your next assignment you and the rest of your team have received your first few missions." Ahsoka said. "Now the question is are you ready for them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes Master we are." Miranda said.

"If you're sure I will send you the missions and your team should be ready to leave by morning sound good to you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes Master." Miranda said.

"Good now go get some rest and actually go to your room this time." Ahsoka said.

"Yes master." Miranda said and then left Ahsoka's office.

She decided to make one detour before going to her room though.

Miranda walked into the medical room and saw Marcus he was laying with his eyes closed but Miranda went in anyway. She walked over to him calmly and kneeled by his bedside.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Marcus but no true friend can call me, my sister or any of my aliit traitors and still be my friend I hope you understand and that maybe one day you will come to your senses and realize that I am not your enemy... the empire is." Miranda finished and got up to walk away but someone's words stopped her.

"Lier." Marcus yelled.

"You know Marcus there was a time when that would probably phase me but it doesn't anymore because I'm stronger than you." Miranda said and walked out of the room feeling relieved.

Miranda then walked to her room to prepare for her team's first set of away missions which she understood could take a few weeks to a month to complete.

She knew now no matter what happened she would have hope. She knew her physical and fighting abilities were capable already now she knew that her hope was ready now too.

So that night before she went to sleep she looked out the window and into the stars and made herself a promise.

"Mom, Dad, Tristen, Sabine I will find you someday and I will return home to Krownest with Sabine so that we can be a family again and hopefully someday fight the empire together to get them off of Mandalore and other systems I miss you and I hope that I can make these dreams come true and actually I promise you all I will." Miranda said then she glanced over to her data pad and decided to start a journal.

Just so that when her family was together again she could tell them each one of her stories and so that if she ever lost her memory again, she could remember everything that had happened so she took her stylus out and started to write.

The next day the second in commands left for their missions. But unknown to them there would be many changes while they were away. But yet they ventured on to complete each mission until they were ready to return two months later.

 **Hi everyone, how are you all? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next I also am excited to tell you all that the next chapter will be the last one for this story. There will be a sequel to this story and many more after but for now enjoy this chapter and know that next chapter will be very special. For those who follow me on instagram I will post a teaser picture for the next chapter that I drew but for now enjoy and may the force be with you! :) :) :) Ps. My instagram is rebelcating69 for those who don't know! anyway bye everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Reunited

It was the second actual day of missions for the young second in commands and the group was already getting to know one another as teammates. True the girls had met the boys before and seen each other in the cafeteria or in the hallways. But they never truly got the chance to talk to each other, now at least, they would finally get the chance to do that.

However it didn't take long for the girls to get to know their teammates. Carlos for example, was funny and a technology nerd, which Salina seemed to admire on a skill level. However Troy was more serious and had a better understanding of battle tactics and how to fight, he seemed like a leader by heart, or at least he could get others to follow him for the benefit of either himself or others. Miranda had assumed the last part in consideration of how popular he was among other males his level. Miranda or course made this observation silently, she chose to keep it to herself on the grounds that it could make the others see her as jealous which of course, she wasn't.

It was early in the morning and everyone else was still in bed, Miranda assumed it was because they had stayed up till midnight playing crokin, the game pieces and board of which they had left out overnight in the common area of the ship. Which to Miranda only made sense because by the time they realized what time it was, they were all half asleep anyway. The only reason Miranda was up seven hours later was because she had a tendency to, even when she stayed up late, get up early the next day.

Miranda was in the cockpit observing the stars when she decided to pick up her data pad and open the piano app. Her ear buds where next to her so she plugged them in and gently placed them in her ears. She stated with a familiar tune that she had played often, then she heard a noise, like a child humming. Miranda turned around in her seat but, no one was there, yet she still heard the humming. Miranda shook her head pretending that the humming was coming from the engine, but instead of completely dismissing the humming she played the piano to its rhythm. Then as she started to play, a vision of the force took over her.

She was sitting at the piano and her mother was humming a rhythm.

"There now you try." Her mother said.

Miranda hummed back the rhythm.

"There you go now try it with your mouth open this time like this." Her mother said and then demonstrated.

"When you do it it comes out more like ah, ah ,ah, ah." Her mother sang again.

"Now you try." Her mother said.

Miranda did as she was told and it sounded beautiful when she sang for what she guessed was the first time. Her mother smiled and put her arm around Miranda.

"I was right, you are definitely a musician." Miranda's mother said to her.

Then suddenly the vision ended and Miranda opened her eyes and looked down at her data pad. Miranda chose to play the rhythm on her piano app and sing with it each time gradually increasing the speed of the slowing it back down until she stopped at the sudden sound of a door opening. It startled her but she turned her chair only to see that it was only Carlos.

"Oh, hi Carlos." Miranda said.

"Hi Mira." Carlos said.

Miranda gave him a look.

"Oh wait that's not your name sorry i'm bad at names." carlos explained.

"It's fine Carlos." Miranda said.

"Oh okay whats you're real name again?" Carlos asked.

Miranda sighed.

"My names Miranda, Miranda Wren." Miranda said to Carlos.

"Oh Miranda that's right I'll remember that now." Carlos said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Miranda said.

Carlos laughed.

Then the doors opened and everyone was now in the cockpit of the ship.

"Morning everyone." Alisha said with a yawn.

"Morning." Everyone replied.

Then a transmission from command came in, it was from Ahsoka.

All command units I need assistance above Malacore asap its a rescue mission so be ready for anything.

It only took an exchange of looks for Alisha to take pilot of the ship and start flying it. Everyone else just left for their rooms to prepare for the mission ahead leaving Miranda and Alisha in the cockpit.

Miranda sat in the co pilot seat next to Alisha.

"I don't need a co pilot." Alisha said

"I know you don't but why don't you?" Miranda asked.

"Because I was taught from a young age by the best pilot in the galaxy." Alisha replied.

"Who?" Miranda asked.

"My mother, she and I would go flying every day after she was done helping train the rebellion pilots but then one day she went for a flight and...she never returned, my father told me there was a fighter accident and she died, but…" Alisha stopped

"But you don't believe it do you?" Miranda asked.

"No I don't, I believe my father is telling me another lie and that he and my brother know where she is, but my brother is my father's favorite and I am not so I'll likely never know." Alisha said.

"Then why not… leave?" Miranda asked.

Alisha laughed "If it was that easy I would have done it along time ago, and don't think I haven't tried."

"Anyway could you tell them all where about twenty or so minutes from arriving at Mustafar so be ready." Alisha commanded.

"Yes…." Miranda said looking uneasy at Alisha.

Alisha took a deep breath after miranda had left, talking about her mother did not bring out a good side in her especially since her mother…...left and she was no longer treated as an equal in her family, but rather treated as an outsider. But she quickly brushed the thought away and focused on flying as soon as the others entered the cockpit. And saw the tied fighters on her scope.

"Everybody fire now!" Alsha ordered as her and her friends struggled to keep themselves from getting destroyed.

But eventually they got the hang of it and were easily shooting down two to three fighters at a time when the signal was given for all ships to jump to hyperspace.

After the fighting had ended Miranda on the other hand, had seemed distant as she always did when when she was having thoughts about something or a vision.

Miranda felt distant as well but not like lost distant. She felt distant from her groupmates. Because she felt close to something else...no someone else, she felt the presence of creativity, and strength masking hurt and pain, not physical but emotional, which she only felt for a second when it was replaced by feelings of courage and bravery. When Miranda realized the presence she felt was….her sister.

That feeling in which that would lead to a long journey when the commanders got assigned to Delta squadron for two months…

(Time skip)

All five of the lieutenant commanders by now had been flying in a rebel ship doing missions for delta squadron for almost two months doing nothing but missions after missions and finally the lieutenant commanders saw the Phoenix squadron fleet.

" Well there it is guys and I didn't crash the ship" Troy said to get on Alisha's nerves who rolled her brown eyes at the comment.

" Yet, you didn't crash the ship yet." Alisha snapped trying to keep her point valid.

"Oh, will you two stop." Miranda said laughing at there childish argument.

" Om, don't mean to be cold but Troy, you need to move we got tie fighters incoming." Alisha said.

" What where?" Troy said as he was pushed off the seat.

" Over there ." Miranda pointed at 5 incoming tie fighters.

" Oh now I see them grate we have friends." Troy said sarcastically.

" Command this is the lieutenant commanders clearance code 9745 requesting permission to dock." Alisha said through the com.

" 9745 you are clear to dock welcome home lieutenant commander's." The security soldier said.

Just then the lieutenant commander's ship was shot by a tie fighter.

" Anytime you want to dock before we die would be nice." Troy said picking on Alisha.

" Shut up and let me do one of the things I do best keeping us alive." Alisha said trying to both keep ahead of these tie fighters and dock the ship.

" Hang on we're going for a ride." Alisha said making the ship do a backflip.

Then Alisha pulled in to dock the ship before it was too late.

"Finally." Alisha said as she sighed in relief and docked the ship.

The commander's quickly rushed into the command room on the new command ship. Only to watch a group of rebel pilots the phoenix squad destroy the rest of the tie fighter's.

" Way to go." Alisha commented.

Once everything returned to normal Ahsoka greeted the lieutenant commander's.

"Welcome home all of you." She said.

"Thank You master. " Miranda said.

" Your welcome, you guys can go get your things off of your ship and move them back to your rooms." Ahsoka said.

" Okay. " The commander's said in unison.

As the lieutenant commander's walked out to get there things the ghost crew walked in and Miranda stopped and looked at the girl in Mando gear. Something about her seemed familiar.

Then Alisha yelled to Miranda...

"Come on Let's go. "

"Right." Miranda said as she ran to catch up with the others.

What was it about that girl that seems familiar Miranda pondered in her head as she walked with her bag to her room.

" No it couldn't be, no it couldn't have been Sabine." Miranda said to herself in disbelief.

When Miranda reached her room she unpacked her things. Then opened the curtains to see the stars in space. Miranda then thought to herself "I get it now it has to be her I can feel her presence."

" It has to be her." Miranda said outloud.

"What has to be her." Salina asked curiously.

"Nothing." Miranda said.

Much had changed while they were gone. Miranda started regaining some memories in the form of dreams that she kept track of and wrote down in her dream journel so that she could keep track of her memories.. She also found out that she was older than she thought. She had assumed she had turned ten when she joined the rebellion but she actually had turned eleven a year ago and was about to turn twelve. She also found out that Alisha, Salina and Troy were all about to turn thirteen in fact Alisha already had just last week. But the most unforeseen change during there time with the delta squadron was that they were each promoted to lieutenant commanders even though there graduation into child commanders was in a month it was still an Honor to have been moved up.

Meanwhile...

Sabine wondered why that girl looked at her. Then it hit her could that have been her sister. "No she was taken somewhere she's not here is she?" Sabine asked herself. "No, If it was her I would have known because of our telepathy. But I definitely felt something."

" Sabine hello are you in there." Ezra said knocking Sabine out of her thoughts.

" Yes Ezra I'm here what?" Sabine said a tiny bit annoyed.

" Just asking you seemed troubled." Ezra said.

" No I'm okay just thinking that's all." Sabine said.

Ezra raised an eyebrow at Sabine.

" You sure. " Ezra said.

" Yes Bridger I'm sure. " Sabine said now annoyed.

" Okay Wren. " Ezra said returning the gesture.

" Knock it off before I get a reason to stun you." Sabine warned.

" Okay, okay I'm done, I'm done. " Ezra said remembering the time he drove Sabine crazy and she actually did that.

" Good." Sabine said returning to her thoughts.

Back in Miranda's shared

room Miranda grabbed her new data pod (like an ipod touch) and her blue ear buds then started listening to music. Then the 24hundred bell rang time for switch out. Miranda left her room and waited for everyone on night squad to get into their positions which took forever.

Really, Miranda thought to herself you guys have been doing this for Ahsoka for months now and you still don't get switching in a circle. " Uge." Miranda thought to herself putting her hand over her face.

When everyone finally got in position Miranda sent Ahsoka a message saying the switch out had been completed. It was almost routine by now Miranda had done it so many times two months ago when she trained under Ahsoka as a second in command. Miranda then went back to her room and used her holo bracelet to change into her pajamas. Witch where a t shirt and pajama pants. Then Miranda took out her data pad. She then sighed out of her account and used Ahsoka's account to access the rebellion profiles. This was dangerous and against the rules but it was a risk worth taking to find her sister. Miranda typed in her name first and it said...

Miranda Wren  
Status : active  
Team's Five lieutenant commanders and Star legend (Ahsoka's squad.)  
Rank:2 lieutenant commander.

Then Miranda took a deep breath and said to herself " Here goes nothing ." Then Miranda typed in Sabine Wren.  
It came up.

Sabine Wren  
Status : active  
Team: Ghost  
Rank: 3

"Huh it's her it really is her." Miranda exclaimed.

Miranda looked at the photo it was the girl she saw before it was surprising considering the last time she checked there was no photo.

" I knew it, I knew there was something familiar about that girl I knew it that's my sister." Miranda said.

Miranda cleared the memory of her looking through the profiles out of the rebellion's system which was primarily easy just a couple of clicks and bam nobody would ever know the files had been searched. This became routine now for her to sneak into Ahsoka's file to search the database but she never had the courage to search for Sabine until now, every other time she had chickened out but this time was different.

Then Miranda laid down on her bed and took in the fact that her sister was Alive.

" Now how to ask Ahsoka and find Sabine. " Miranda said.

Soon anoffe Miranda pulled her blue and black blanket on top of her and fell asleep. Next morning the 11 hundred alarm sounded. That means it was time for switch for day squad to wake up and start getting ready. Miranda pulled herself out of bed as Alisha and Salina already did and started getting ready by the time they were finished it was 11 hundred 20. Miranda taped her holo bracelet to see witch breakfast she had either 1st ,2nd or she would check before bed but in her excitement she forgot to check.

Miranda had first breakfast. She quickly walked out of her room and down to the dining hall on the command ship. There she met her friend's Alisha, Carlos, Troy and Salina in line for food. As usual allergies went first next commander's then Captain's then soldiers went by rank. So Miranda, Alisha, Carlos, Troy and Salina where next for food. That morning's breakfast was eggs, bacon and pancakes with your choice of orange juice or water. The lieutenate commander's sat down to eat there breakfast.

" So anything interesting going on with you guys today? " Alisha asked.

" No not really. " Miranda said.

" Mean either. " Troy said.

" No not much. " Carlos said.

" Well if you count sycoling through the incoming younglings applications for command training with Ahsoka and commander Sato interesting than yes there is something interesting going on with me today." Salina said in her accent.

" Anybody up for some adventure today?" Carlos asked.

" Like what? " Salina asked.

" I don't know just take our ship and go explore the galaxy. " Carlos said.

" Honestly Carlos like it or not we have duties to perform and work to do with being a lieutenant commander comes responsibility it is expected of you to do your work no matter how boring it seems we are examples for are crew and the younglings we can't just arpatrailey decide to go of exploring. Salina scolded.

" Wow, Ahsoka when did you get here." Carlos exclaimed.

" You don't listen to a word anybody says do you. " Selena said softly in her accent.

" Really Salina have you met him the only person he listens to is himself." Miranda said.

" Yes Miranda I gathered that." Salina said.

" I'm sitting right here ya know." Carlos said.

" That's the point ." Miranda said."

"Honestly, lieutenant commander If you could not catch on to that very quickly how do you fight stormtroopers and not get captured. " Salina said.

" That's sympal because Troy's there to do it for him." Miranda exclaimed.

" Then that would be a suitable explanation I suppose. " Salina said laughing.

" Okay, alright enough I get it." Carlos said.

" Took quite some time really, thought you would never catch on." Salina said.

This was a typical day for the commander's picking on Carlos with a very boring day ahead for all.

" Troy would you please pass the salt?" Salina asked.

" Sure no problem. " Troy said passing the salt.

" Okay seriously guys why is it necessary to put salt on eggs It's disgusting ." Carlos said.

" Maybe to you but I like the taste quite well actually." Salina said.

" Salina, when you're being an ambassador to help recruit people like your training for in addition to commanding do you have to search for people? " Miranda asked.

" Oh, yes very much so. Sometimes all there is, is a picture and a brief description really." Salina said.

" And how do you find them with only a picture and a description? " Miranda asked.

" Miranda are you looking for someone? " Salina asked.

Miranda looked around and finally said " Okay, I know what you're going to say but just listen okay. "

"Alright. " everyone agreed.

"You know my sister the one who took me away from my family to keep me safe from the empire right and after she left me here I never saw again." Miranda said.

" You mean the one you talked about insistently for three years like since you were barely ten and you first came here." Alisha said.

" Yes, anyway yesterday when we were leaving to go get are things the reason I stayed behind was because I saw her and you know we have telepathy. Then when I got back into my room I felt her presence strongly. " Miranda said.

" Miranda with all do respect that's crazy someone doesn't go missing for three years and return just because you want them to doesn't mean it's going to happen. " Alisha said.

" Miranda there's something else with your story that you're leaving out i'm not a jedi but I can tell when you are not saying part of a story due tell us." Salina said.

Miranda sighed " Look you can not tell anyone I did this got it." Miranda said.

" Okay but we better not get in any trouble. " Alisha said.

" I switched out of my account and used Ahsoka's account then searched for her in the data base and she came up and I just know it was her the name matched and her eyes her eyes I remember her eyes better than anything when we were going to get are things I didn't have time to look much at her eyes but in the picture it all came together then I deleted the search history and I know it was her so will you help me find her ? " Miranda asked softly.

" If you truly believe it's your sister than of course we will after all it does beat sorting through a bunch of applications." Salina said.

" Really what happened to responsibility and doing your work no matter how boring it seems. " Carlos said.

" Family comes first Carlos and if Miranda has a chance for something she's been waiting for for a long time and there's an opportunity for her to get it it's worth it. " Silena said.

" Thankyou finally someone but I bet with Alisha's father being commander and... " Miranda got cut off by Alisha.

" Finish that sentence and the only thing you'll find is a black eye." Alisha warned.

" So you in or out? " Miranda asked.

" I'm in." Troy said.

" I'm in." Carlos said.

" You know I am Miranda. " Salina said.

" Well cupcake are you in or going to tell your."

" Shut up Carlos. " Alisha said slapping him across the face.

" I'm in." Alisha said.

"Okay what now?" Miranda asked.

Just then Miranda's holo bracelet went off it was Ahsoka.

" Miranda could you please come and help me with something? " She asked.

" Yes master. " Miranda said turning off her holo bracelet.

" Guess will have to wait for a while met you on the command deck of my ship at 13 hundred. " Miranda said.

Miranda ran up and put her tray away then out the door.

" She has no idea she's going to met her sister again today does she." Salina said.

" No she doesn't. " Alisha said sipping her orange juice.

Meanwhile on the ghost...

Hera asked Sabine if she wanted to come with her to see Ahsoka. Sabine said yes and they were on there way.

" Miranda walked into the command room to see what Ahsoka needed.

" Do you know where the new data pads are? " Ahsoka asked.

" Om ya." Miranda said going over to check the data pad with the shipment logs on them her data pad.

Hera and Sabine walked up.

" Miranda turnaround. " Ahsoka said.

Miranda turned and Hera asked Sabine.

" Sabine is that your little sister?" Hera asked.

" Wait a minute Miranda is that really you? " Sabine asked

" Yes sis its me." Miranda said running to her sister and pulling her into a hug.

" I missed you so much." Miranda said crying tears of joy.

" I missed you. " Sabine said.

" I knew you were alive." Miranda said.

"I knew you were to." Sabine said to Miranda

"Happy birthday by the way." Sabine said.

"Happy birthday Sabine." Miranda said.

The two continued the hug for about forever. And it was at this point Miranda knew, one journey was over and now another one was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Update: Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you all that the sequel to this story is up now its called Mandalorion or Jedi I hope you will all enjoy the sequel as well anyway thank you all for reading my first fanfiction and may the force be with you! :) :) :)**

 **\- Rebelcating**


End file.
